Magic Poison
by Demex
Summary: Rachel and Quinn share a kiss at Puck's party and start developing feeligs they didn't know they had -or could be able to have- for eachother. Happy ending, don't worry.
1. Physical Attraction

Well, you guys! This is the official translation of a Spanish fanfic of mine called "Candy Perfume Girl" -title inspired in the homonymous Madonna song from her 1998's album Ray of Light-. As you may -or may not- know, I do not speak English as my first language but, anyway, I'm trying my best to translate it propperly and as faithful to the original one as possible. I should get a beta soon, but they kind of scare me a little bit, I don't know. They're somehow intimidating.

Okay! This is a thirty-one-chapters-long story and I've already written twenty eight of them. I'm currently writing chapter number twenty nine, so the end is near. The title of every chapter is the name of the song I used to inspire myself and I will make sure to put the name of the artist/band the song belongs to.

I'm really nervous about this as the English fics are read for a lot more people than the Spanish ones so, you know, I'm once again intimidated. I don't know what your reactions could be, but I'd love if you could leave comments, whether to say what you thought about the chapter, to give me some love or the resquest me in the politest way possible to get the hell out of here and quit writing fics.

Well, enough of the meaningless rambling! Sorry for any typos and hope you enjoy!

Fromalities: Glee and its characters are not mine. They're property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brennan.

Length: ~4000

* * *

Book 1: "_I Feel Love_" (Madonna)

Chapter 1: "_Physical Attraction_" (Madonna)

Something that has always been part of Noah Puckerman, was the need to have fun; and, as usual, he always came with an excuse to throw a party at his home. This time, the excuse: Regionals.

"But, Puck. I don't know if you remember," Quinn said "we lost."

"I know; but we deserve a party after all the effort we put on training and stuff" he said. Quinn smiled.

It's been a few months since Quinn had Beth -she actually didn't even have the opportunity to have her in her arms for longer than two miserable seconds that nurses were taking her away from her, from her life, and into the adoption room- and her stomach, despite the absence of that tiny being, was flat now; her abs lightly toned due to the exercise she's been putting herself to as soon as she was discharged, determined to fit into her cheerleader uniform and get back in action; get the power back.

With the baby gone, her changing moods disappeared -even if there were some kind of 'sequels' every now and then- as well as her constant and unstoppable, _meaningless_ crying she used to suffer of.

The old Quinn Fabray returned not a lot after that: coach Silvester had accepted her once again on the team and, once she was reestablished as the Head Bitch in Charge of McKinley High -once she had her old _power_ back-, everything was how it was supposed to be.

"Remember: Today. Big party. At my house. Eleven o'clock" Puck said from the risers, almost at the end of the class. Mr Schuester was looking for some scores to practice for one last song.

"What are we going to do at your place, yo?" asked Artie from lower.

"We're gonna have tons and tons of fun" he answered, lifting his left brow seductively, smirking towards Santana.

In the coir room was the entire Glee club. In the lower bleachers was Artie, Tina at his left, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel and Finn; behind them was Mike Chang, sitting behind Artie, Matt besides him -as they always used to; like if they were some kind of Siamese twins-, Quinn, Puck, Brittany and Santana, that were linked by their pinkies.

As he heard about the party, Finn rubbed his shoulder with Rachel eliciting her to look at him. Their eyes were speaking a language only they could understand and therefore there was no need to say a thing: Finn was rather amused, while Rachel was looking at him pleadingly as if saying "No, please, don't make me do this".

. . . .

"Let's go to Puck's party" he said while driving Rachel home after Glee rehearsal.

"I rather not, Finn. We may have finished last year being able to be civil towards each other and talk without having to rise our voices, but they _still_ hate me and they will definitely not like me being there because, in their eyes, I'm the antonym of fun" Rachel said.

"He made a point by deciding to throw the party, even if it was just an excuse." He said smiling, looking at the road, trying not to hit another mailman. "We kind of deserve this, Rach."

"Please, Finn. I really don't fell like going, I'm not gonna have fun. After all, the only thing they're gonna do is play dumb games and drink alcohol, which is bad for my vocal chords by the way" she answered.

The car stopped as they arrived to the Berry household.

"Please" he said smiling like a little puppy, kissing her left cheek. "Please."

"Okay" she said smiling after a moment, lowering her eyes and raising them a second later to look Finn at the face. "Okay. We'll go."

. . . .

"Are we gonna go to Puck's" Santana wrote on Quinn's Facebook wall.

Quinn saw the message and opened an MSN window. Santana was connected.

"I don't know, we may get bored" she wrote.

"We could use it to... Relax a little" Santana typed.

"The last time I mixed alcohol and relaxing with Puckerman, things didn't end well."

"Come on, Q; it's gonna be fun" Brittany wrote. It didn't surprise Quinn that Brittany was linked to the chat 'cause she was always were Santana was. It was like their bodies were always moving along with each other. Like there was some kind of invisible force, or physical attraction -scientifically speaking, of course- that elicited them to act that way. Quinn did never understand that. It just did never happen to her; not with Finn, not with Puck.

"Okay, we're going. But If it's boring, I get the hell out of there" she replied.

"I like ducks" Brittany wrote with a happy face at the end of the sentence. Quinn rolled her eyes and closed the chat window; stood up from the chair in front of the screen and let her body fall over the bed.

She wondered why she didn't act that way with the boys she had been in a relationship with, arriving to the conclusion that it was because they just bored her; they couldn't keep her entertained, nor challenged. Even if Finn was a good boy, a good person -leaving aside how stupid he was sometimes-, Quinn just dated him because of the image they sent to the rest of the world: she was the head cheerleader -not to mention she was Christian and president of the Celibacy Club- and the Natural Order of Things demanded that she dated the star quarterback of the school team; besides, leaving some things aside, Finn was really near to the perfecto boyfriend ideal: he was kind, he drove her home, opened the door, gave her his jacket if it was cold outside and bought her ice cream; but, overall, he did whatever she told him to do. Puck, on the other hand, was mysterious and attractive, with his toned body and his sexy Mohawk; but, even though, Quinn has only been _once_ with him, and while _drunk_ -and feeling fat-, and it wasn't good at all, not mentioning the things that happened after that -aka The Big Fall From Grace-. Puck didn't have boyfriend material because he didn't have what she was looking for. She needed comfort and fidelity; things that did not emanate at _all_ from Noah Puckerman.

She supposed she never felt like -as it seemed- Santana and Brittany felt, because they -Finn and Puck- didn't represent something of utmost importance to her, something essential, indispensable; something irreplaceable. Something she could never live without.

She didn't believe in love: for her that feeling was a total bullshit that adults made you believe in, convincing you that there was some kind of perfect man -the so-called Prince Charming- that would rescue you from the claws of the evil dragon. But they didn't teach her how to distinguish the prince charming from the other guy, the one that knocked you up and ran away, leaving you alone with his bastard growing in your stomach. They didn't warn her or tell her that story, the _complete_ story. And omission is betrayal.

She didn't feel one thing about them but it did upset her when someone dared to flirt with them. _Specially_ Rachel Berry. They were _her_ property, no one else's, and if someone didn't respect that and dared to go against her will, she was determined to remind them _who_ was the HBIC and how things worked under her domains.

Anyway, she didn't have to worry about that because she was no longer with Finn and she did not have any intention to start dating Puck; after all, Puck would always be Puck and he wouldn't change for anybody, not even for her, who he said he _so_ loved. He didn't change when he found out about the pregnancy and he wouldn't change now; at least not 'till he grows up.

Quinn felt a little bit uncomfortable at the fact that she did not feel anything about them, but at least she had that advantage; she wasn't emotionally dependent. But sometimes, _just_ sometimes, she felt like an empty bitch.

. . . .

"Dad, may I ask something to you?" Rachel said entering into Evan's -one of her two gay dads- studio. There was a big pile of papers all over the desk, drawings of dissections of the human body and notes here and there. Probably he was revising things he needed to know for some surgery he had to do, revising the procedure, every step, analyzing every single thing that could go wrong and how to react if that happened, just to be cautious.

"Yes, hon. What do you need?" he asked turning to see her, taking off his glasses.

"There's a party, tonight;" she cleared her throat "at Noah's house."

Her father frowned.

"Noah Puckerman?" asked Evan. Rachel nodded but before he could reply, she headed first. "I'm going with Finn." And Evan sighed, eased by the mention of his daughter's boyfriend, but still tense. "And Tina and Mercedes are gonna be there. All members of the Glee club, actually" she said and her father supported his arm on the back of the chair he was currently sitting in.

"Okay. But I trust you won't do anything you don't want to, or anything that you're not allowed to do. Respect yourself, because if you don't, nobody will for you. Okay?" he said. Rachel smiled and flushed lightly because it sounded like her father thought she was planning on having sexual intercourse with Finn, which she hadn't thought at all about; actually, she had never thought about that; after Jesse intended to convince her once and she almost agreed, it was really uncomfortable for her to think about it.

"Thanks, daddy" said Rachel and pecked him on the cheek. "I'm going to help dad prepare dinner."

"Okay. See you later, darling" he said while his daughter went upstairs to the living room in the upper floor.

. . . .

Rachel's parents were gone because they had the late shift at the Hospital, so she was all alone at her house only with the petition to take care of herself and not to get back late after the party. She was laying on her bed, face looking down, reading William Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night Dream" and listening to some music. She saw lights sticking out of the window, indicating her that probably there was a car parking in front of her house. The sound of a horn and her cell going off at the sound of _Express Yourself_ just confirmed her hypothesis that it was indeed Finn parking outside.

. . . .

At Quinn's house everything was silent as her mother was in bed and they already had dinner a long ago. The vibration of her cellphone, lying at her right on the bed, warned her that it was Santana that parked outside her place, waiting for her to get out so they could go to Puck's.

"I'm coming" she said and hung up rapidly.

She grabed her keys and her cell and put them inside her little wallet. She stood up, walked to the door and turned over her heels to look at her room one last time. Once the light was turned off, she was walking through the hall to the stair that leaded her, through the living room, to the entrance door.

"What took you so long?" Quinn asked rather annoyed while closing the back door. In the driver seat was Santana, and at her right was Brittany, as usual; they shared a silent look at hearing what she said, and the taller blond smiled. That's all it took to make Quinn want to take back the question. "You know what? I don't care. Just go."

. . . .

It was about twelve o'clock and there was Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and Mike Chang at Puck's. A knocking on the door made the host run from the kitchen where he was preparing some drinks and open it.

"Welcome to Puck's party. Drinks and fun granted, if not, we'll give your money back" he said while letting in the image of Finn and, a rather moody, Rachel.

"Hi" Finn waved and got in with Rachel, because of whom everybody turned around and scoffed a little. They didn't wanna have to stand her outside school, too. She simply made an effort not to go back to the safe surroundings of her comfy home because she told Finn they would go, but she was not in the mood to stand said and not said comments about her presence in the party.

"What are you doing, guys?" she asked, reaching Mercedes and the rest.

"We are playing Rock Band" Artie answered, focused at looking at the Puckerman's 42' screen television, with a little guitar; moving along the beat of the song while playing the chords.

"Awesome! Can I play?" Finn asked.

"Of course. Take it. I'm not so good at playing the percussion" said Tina, giving him the sticks.

"Thanks!" he said smiling. His expression was the one of a little boy with a new toy.

"Let's do it properly" said Puck that came with a black guitar that seemed even tinier than Artie's in comparison with his big, muscled body. He selected a KISS song and the game began.

They were in the middle of a solo when the bell rang.

"Can somebody go get that?" Puck asked, almost screaming unconsciously, probably because of the excitement of being playing the solo and the high level of the volume of the television.

"I'll get it" Rachel said standing up.

She walked through the living room and got to the main door. She took her hand to the knob an opened the door.

"Welcom-" she said but couldn't end the phrase as one Quinn Fabray had already shoved her out of her way; along with her, Brittany -who smiled and said "Hi" to her- and Santana walked to the place where the music came from.

"Please, let's do something fun" said Quinn turning off the console and stepping in front of the tv screen, hands on her hips. Puck was about to cut her throat if it wasn't because he realized it was _her_, and simply let his big body fall onto the sofa.

"What can we do, then?" Finn asked a little bit annoyed by the intrusion. Puck disappeared somewhere in the kitchen and showed up with an empty bottle of beer on his left hand, looking playfully at everyone in the living room, mostly at the cheerleaders.

"Let's play spin the bottle" he said and Mercedes and Kurt scolded. "Come on, don't be such pussies. We're gonna have fun."

They sat forming a circle, being, from left to right: Santana next to Brittany, then Quinn, Artie, Tina, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Mike, Matt -Siamese twins!-, and Puck, in that order. He decided to take the initiative and spun the bottle.

. . . .

"No, that's not fair! You're boyfriend and girlfriend!" Puck said while Artie and Tina shared a kiss.

"Sorry, but the bottle has talked" Finn said and Rachel mouthed to him "Spoken"; Puck glared at him. The QB took the bottle and spun it, stopping after a while and pointing at Rachel, who smiled at him. Puck scolded while they kissed. It was Rachel's turn then and she proceeded to do what was supposed; Puck looked at her, lasciviously; Finn shifted uncomfortably and she took his hand to calm him down. The bottle spun once, twice.

Quinn, for her part, watched as the bottle spun, thinking about nothing in particular, actually, not wanting to share a kiss with anybody. Although, there was some midget's name running around her mind as the one she definitely did _not_ want to kiss.

When the bottle came to a stop everybody stopped talking and suddenly the place was immersed in a total silence.

"That's not fair!" said Finn, grabbing the bottle with the intention to spin it again. "She has to do it again."

"Sorry, dude, the bottle has talked." Said Puck, stopping and mocking him while thinking that even if he was a little disappointed that it wasn't him kissing Quinn, at least he was gonna enjoy the lip show between her Baby Mama and Rachel. The sole idea was pretty stimulating.

"I think I'll pass" said Rachel quietly, squeezing Finn's hand tightly. He looked at her, not knowing what to do or say.

"Sorry, Berry. Rules are rules." Said Puck. "Finally some action."

"Puck!" Mercedes hit him in the arm.

"Ouch! What?" he said while touching the bruising area.

" Don't be such a pig and behave."

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Quinn, finally realizing she was in trouble.

"You were the one who wanted to do something fun." Puck said. "So now you're gonna lock your lips with Berry's so we can move on."

Quinn looked at him defiantly, half-closing her eyes.

"Fine." She said unwillingly. Rachel looked at her terrified. "But I'm not gonna do it here. We'll do it in that closet over there."

Puck thought about it for a second.

"Fine." He said in the same way Quinn did a moment ago. Rachel was petrified and white. "Come on."

. . .

They were in the dark as Puck just about shoved them into the closet, closing the door behind them. Rachel's breathing was anything but even, she was breathing harshly, totally audible for Quinn to hear and notice her nervousness at such a situation.

"I really rather not do this" she said, her voice faltering, almost whispering so the outsider wouldn't hear. Her lack of speech just showing even more how nervous she was. Even though, it seemed like Quinn wasn't paying any attention and, judging by the noises around her, the cheerleader was struggling to find something she couldn't see under the darkness they were currently in.

"Where is it?" she said and a second after, out of nowhere, a light turned on, coming from that little bulb hanging from the roof by a hanger. "There it is."

As there was light now, they could stare at each other faces.

"We don't have to do it, Berry. We just have to stay here for like two minutes and then we'll pretend we did it and make something up" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, seemingly more interested in her nails.

"Yes, you have to do it" said Puck from the other side of the door. "If you don't, you won't get out of here."

Quinn made an effort to open the door but it was in vain 'cause Puck had locked it.

"Puckerman!" She growled.

"Sorry, babe. Rules. Now, less blabbing and more tonguing." _Really classy_, Quinn thought.

"One word: Vendetta" said the cheerleader.

"I really don't want to do it. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Finn in the first place, and just stayed at home instead; and secondly, I shouldn't have followed Noah's lead and play spin the bottle. I should've stayed at my house, I should've stayed at my house" she said, but Quinn stopped her.

"Just shut up, Berry" she said and grabbed her by the collar of her blue sweater, leading her towards herself, posing her lips softly against Rachel's -full, she noticed- ones. For her part, Rachel was tense, her hands tightly fisted, showing her nervousness and how uncomfortable she was; her arms stretched at both sides of her body.

And suddenly, she gave in to an energetic and dominant Quinn.

The adrenaline was rushing through her veins, boiling her blood and her skin at the contact they were having. She could feel Quinn trying -surprisingly for both of them- to bring her tongue into game; and Rachel -again, surprisingly for both- let her. The taste of it was a mix of strawberry and cherry; probably because of Quinn's chapstick and her own gloss. Rachel couldn't move a single muscle. All her body had already given in, focused on the kiss.

The sound of the keys in the lock dragged Quinn back to reality and so she broke the kiss instantly, stepping away from her while letting go of her blue sweater.

"Okay, ladies" said Puck, introducing his head with the intention to catch a glimpse of somethin' somethin' between Quinn and Rachel, but it was already over. He opened the door, letting them to get out. "You can go now."

Quinn was the one out, almost crushing Puck in the way, glaring at him, making sure he knew he was going to pay. Rachel got out a few seconds later, followed by a wanton Puck who was biting his lip seductively.

"How was that, Berry?" He asked. Rachel looked at him, trying to formulate some kind of answer, but she couldn't find anything, she couldn't get her brain to work properly as it was in shock after what happened in there, after the short circuit it suffered at the contact with Quinn Fabray's -Head Bitch in Charge and Head Cheerleader- rosy lips.

. . . .

Once they were back, everyone was already doing something else, but Puck made them come back to play. They spun the bottle and it pointed to Artie, again, and Brittany. He couldn't help the -rather weird- jump of joy he executed on his chair, eliciting a glare from Tina and Santana into grabbing the bottle and making it point towards her. Nobody questioned her, because they all knew what Lopez was capable of.

"Sorry, Wheels, don't even think about it" she said threateningly, scaring the shit out of Artie and leaving him speechless and pale. Puck wanted to get into the closet with them, but Santana pushed him away. They were in there for like, ten minutes so everybody got bored, including Noah, who resumed his place at the front of the television to play Rock Band with Artie five minutes after the ladies got into the closet to do their duty by what the bottle had "told".

Quinn and, really, everyone else were boringly watching them play, Rachel and Finn lost somewhere in the kitchen whispering and laughing under their breath. But even though, they could be heard from the living room, and it was annoying.

The head cheerleader got up in an attempt to get some juice to get rid of the taste -and smell- of the alcohol of her mouth and as he entered to the kitchen she felt something between embarrassment and repulsion mixed with another feeling, one that she could not recognize at that moment; Finn and Rachel were kissing and she just walked into them doing it. God. Rachel was leaning against the kitchen table, her arms lightly curled around Finn's neck, on tiptoes while his body was arched towards her so she could reach his lips, his hands soldered to her hips.

"Ew!" said Quinn. Finn and Rachel broke apart, startled by the interruption. Finn looked like he just lost his brain and was drooling, literally. His kisses were always all wet-y, boring and sloppy. Quinn remembered very well how he kissed. He was like this little puppy that you have to teach everything, while Puck always knew what he was doing and his toned body was sexy and perfect to put your hands over his chest during a make-out session. That was why Puck was more interesting than Finn, more attractive; but Hudson, by the other hand, was a good boyfriend, being that the reason why Quinn had chosen to be with him in the first place; but, now that they were no longer together, she didn't see the point on wasting her time thinking about that stuff. Even if she didn't miss him being with her, she did miss how he treated her, though. Like if it was worth it to be with her, like if she was important somehow.

Rachel, as her kiss was interrupted by one Quinn Fabray, had her cheeks flushed, because of the adrenaline of the moment -Quinn thought-, and stepped away from him, embarrassed.

Quinn just got back to the living room.


	2. Beautiful Stranger

I'm really, really sorry for the delay, you guys. My internet connection has been a btch lately so. Really, I'm sorry. Enough with the rambling! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Glee's not mine. It's Ryan Murphy's.

**Lenght**: ~5800.

* * *

Chapter 2: "_Beautiful Stranger_" (Madonna)

It was Monday's morning and they just ended third period; they were at Biology class with bizzare Mr Stapleton.

"Everybody listen up. You're going to do a report about different subjets that I'm going to choose. _And_ you can do it in pairs" he said and everybody started clapping "BUT, I'm gonna be the one to choose the pairings, too, in order to take you out of your confort zone. Now, let's do it propperly."

The moment Mr Stapleton said he was going to be the one to choose the pairings most of the people just stared at him with a poker face. Doing homework wasn't funny at all but at least if they had the opportunity to work with other -and by others meaning friends- it wouldn't be such a pain in the ass. But obviously, it wasn't enough for Mr Stapleton to give them homework but to make them work with other people -and by pther people meaning _not friends_-.

The teacher observed his class, shiny eyes as his mind thought up the worst and less compatible pairings ever, hoping to see later the result of such a mix of opposites; almoust like it was a little experiment of his.

Quinn was sitting alone in the last sit of the left row, being in front of her Santana and Brittany, as usual.

"Okay... Let's see." He said while his eyes jumped from one student to another. "Bingley with Karofsky:"

"Oh, but Mr Stapleton, he's a freaky nerd!" Yelled Karofsky from the place he was sitting. Richard Bengley didn't wan to do anything with David and his group as Karofsky and his 'bros' were the ones who made sure to throw him to the dumpster every day at the same time.

"I wouldn't be a bad thing for you, Karofsky, to increase your grades." Answered Mr Stapleton while thinking about the next victims, and smlied. "Brittany and Santana, of course."

Bingley turned around to see them, opening his mouth ready to complain.

"Don't even think about it, four eyes" she said threateningly, loud enough for him and Brittany -and maybe Quinn- to hear, bending towards him and pointing him with her index finger. Bingley just turned around rapidly, facing the whiteboard and he never mentioned the topic again.

After a few couples were selected, Stapleton smiled again. Quinn had noticed a certain regularity at that expression, and when she saw him smiling directly at her, she was affraid something she woulnd't like was about to happen.

"And Fabray will work with..." His eyes searched through the mass of students, looking for somebody who wasn't already paired up and then he saw her. First row, looking outside the window, distracted; the perfect target. Mr Stapleton didn't realized it, but he was enjoying pairing up people who didn't stand each other, way too much. "Rachel Berry."

Rachel averted her eyes from the window and to the Mr Stapleton and asked "What, Mr Stapleton?"

"You'll do the report with Quinn Fabray." He dropped the bomb so fast the brunette didn't even see that coming, leaving her dumbfounded and speechless for a few seconds.

"Oh." She said. Satisfied with what he had done, the teacher supported his weight on his desk and said "Okay, get together with your partner and I'll come by to tell you what subject your report must be about," turning around to grab his notebook and a pen. The students started to move, protesting about the injustice it was that Santana and Brittany were paired up together, as they _always_ were together. It just took a glare from the Latina to keep them quiet. Quinn remained sat where she was, so Rachel supposed she had to move where she was, and so she did, shyly and a little bit unwillingly, with her books tightly pressed against her chest. She sat down without saying a word in the empty chair besides the blonde. In the seat in front were still Brittany and Satana.

"Fabray, Berry, your subject will be" said Mr Stapleton looking at his notes, his pen at his hand "cellular reprodution."

"Okay." Said Rachel nodding and writing it down on a sheet of paper. Mr Stapleton looked ad her and then at Quinn, who nodded once and then resumed her conversation with Santana and Brittany.

They kept chatting while Rachel went to the library to get some books to start with the improvised quiz Mr Stapleton gave to her so she -they- could have an idea of what she -_they_- would focus on the report.

"As we haven't worked enough, we'll meet at noon after lunch every day until Thursday that's the due date, and furthermore we'll have then enough time to finish it at time." Rachel said to Quinn once the class had come to an end, intercepting the blonde in her way out of the class room.

"Okay." Was the cheerleader's only reply.

"Starting today." Rachel ended.

"Today?"

"Yes," She said, still in her way, preventing her from running away. "What? Do you have something _more_ important to do?"

"Yes, I do." She lied. Anyway, Rachel did note that fact. _Damn subconscious, you come to betray me now?_ Quinn thought. "Okay, I don't."

"Okay, then see you at the library as soon as you finish your lunch." Said Rachel, stepping out of the way. Quinn started to walk away and disappeared at the end of the corridor.

. . . .

Quinn got out of the hallway and into the library, pushing both doors inside in the process. It was precariously illuminated, almoust to the point to the ilegally bad illuminated, but the sun light sticking out of the window was enough as it gave those who whre actually at the library and _actually_ reading -not like Santana and Brittany who used that place to make out- the needed amount of light to be capable of read without going blind. She walked across a few bookcases 'till she came into the center of the library, where the big tables were in.

Rachel, as always, was alredy there sitting in a table by herself with two piles of books lying in front of her; focused in reading one them when Quinn arrived with her own belongings in her arms. She sat on the chair opposite to Berry's and let her folder fall, the noise elicited by its crush against the surface of the table echoing lenghtways the library. Rachel slowly looked up, almoust without taking her eyes off the book, while asking her to be quiet with a simple "Shh."

"Sorry." Said Quinn rolling her eyes. Rachel observed her and said "I am as thrilled as you are or even less than you, that Ms Stapleton paired us together, but it would be the mature thing from both of us if we just simply limit ourselves to work in order to finish this report in the fastest and painless way possible; always being careful not to damage the quality of the work in the process, in which our grade depends on" and turned her eyes back to the book just to write some notes after a few minutes on her notebook.

The light of the afternoon was sticking out the window, behind Rachel, illuminating the bookshelves around them and giving her a mysterous shadouw to her features, making her seem... _Sparkling_ with the effect of the rays of sunlight hitting her back. Quinn observed that image for a few more seconds before grabbing one of the books in the right pile, as it was the one with more books.

"I've already read those." Said Rachel, stil focused on writing. _Of Course_, thought Quinn. As he finished writing she dropped her pen over her folder and gave her one of the books from the left pile. "Take this one."

. . . .

Thursday noon had gone the same way: they met in the library during lunch and did their work while Quinn threwn glances towards Rachel every now and then when she wasn't looking and eventually got back to what she was supposed to be doing.

. . . .

On Wednesday they didn't meet as it was Michael's -Rachel's other gay dad- birthday, so they had to pospone their meeting untill after school.

"I have Cheerio's practice." Said Quinn while walking to her locker escorted by Rachel.

"Okay, I'll wait," she replied. "So I can keep working on this."

"As you wish." She said and started walking towards the gymnasium. Rachel just followed close, humming with her books in her arms.

They entered the gym and Coach Sylvester was already there, megaphone in hand, yelling at the few Cheerios that were stretching there. Quinn went with them and Rachel headed towards the bleachers, sitting in the lowers. She put her earbuds on and opened her folder resuming where she had left.

"What's doing ManHands here?" One of the Ch eerios asked to Quinn while she was getting ready to stretch.

"I was condemned to work with her at Mr Stapleton's class. She's waiting for me because after this we have to go finish the paperwork at her place." She told under her breath, trying no to talk loud enough for Coach to listen to them.

"Ew."

"I know." She replied.

"LESS TONGUES TALKING, MORE BODIES STRETCHING!" Yelled Sue Sylvester. Quinn just kept silent while doing her streching excersices and looked to the bleachers where Rachel was, focused in the report. Her muscles started to get warm as she kept stretching.

. . . .

Rachel couldn't listen a thing around her as Miley Cyrus' "The Climb" resonatedin her ears. She looked up to watch what was happening on Cheerio's practice and the cheerleaders were forming a pyramid, being Quinn in the top of it as the leader she is; and, in a way, it portrayed perfectly Quinn Fabray's life at McKinle:, the last in the food chain, the strongest of all, the most capable.

Fast fowarding the practice, in one of the choreographies they were performing, Quinn was moving her body in a wavelike way, which was super hot -what-; or at least it was for Rachel-what-, she had to admit to herself as she was immersed in the way her body moved, being unable to draw her eyes away from the blonde. The head cheerleader didn't move well, no, she moved _perfectly_; she's been always known for being a good dancer, and anyone could tell when she allowed herself to lose it up and let herself be led by the Glee flow.

Rachel kept looking at Quinn a little bit longer while they were performing and the blonde kept dancing near her male fellow Cheerio, a warm feeling starting to emanate from inside Rachel's body, out of nowhere, actually, which did nothing but increase as Quinn lowered her hand in some random boy's chest and abdomen as a girl grabed her by her hips, letting her support her weight against her breast, her free arm holding to the girl's neck.

_Oh, my God. They should really reconsider doing another rutine because it looks like they're having a threeway in the middle of the gym_. Thought Rachel, whose internal temperature raised with every second that passed by. She admired that image frowning.

. . . .

"Rachel." Said Quinn, standing in front of the brunette in question, her bag, where her spare clothes were, hanging from her left shoulder. Rachel didn't lool up at her, and before she could think Berry actually _dared_ to not acknowledge her, she saw the wires falling from the petite Diva's ears and she understood why she wasn't paying attention to her in the first place, so she cleared her throat. "Rachel!"

"What?" Rachel asked startled, almoust dropping some bock that were at her side. "Who died?" Quinn just rolled her eyes. She take of her earbuds while looking around and noticing there was only Quinn and no doctor with her to tell her that one of her dads was indeed in Intensive Care because of a tragic result of their speeding -she's always warned them about the risks of speeding-; or that Finn had an accident during football practice and had fallen into a coma. "Sorry, I was listening to music."

"I have to have a shower; I'm all sweaty." Rachel's mind tripped to the Land of The Most Dirties-est Thoughts. God, stop it, Rachel. "You're gonna wait here or you coming with me?"

Oh, God.

Quinn shifted uncomfortably, balancing a little at the echo of her words in her mind, having a totally different meaning than what she actually wanted to give them, some perverted meaning. In result, she tried to make it sound innocent and take the dirty -unspoken and latent- meaning out of the words she unconsiously gave them, and started rambling. "I mean..."

"I know what you meant." Rachel laughed lightly as she understood clearly why Quinn had felt uncomfortable. "I'll go with you and stay in the locker's room."

Rachel grabbed her books and jumped from the bleachers eliciting her ilegally short skirt to flip up a little.

_Oh, God._ Thought Quinn out of nowhere in front of what just had happened, as her eyes averted from the girl's face, lowering her gaze over Rachel's tanned and -apparently- soft legs till she was -unwillingly- able to see her panties. She immediately turned around, starting to walk towards the showers. Rachel followed her, humming again.

It was steamy -literally- inside the room as the steam was coming out from the showers at the back of the locker room at the left. The place was adorned with a few rows of red lockers that matched the long benches of the same color.

There were clothes over some benches and Rachel supposed there were Cheerios in the showers, still taking a shower. She went to one of the benches behind the lockers, so they could hid her presence there. Quinn watched the process and it made her stomach turn for a moment, realizing the reason why Berry was doing that.

She took of her clothes eased a little by the fact that Rachel couldn't see her, so she was like alone in the room. As she covered her body with a towel she thought about what Rachel did. _She's hiding, actually hiding._ She thought. _She's trying to avoid being molested by the other girls_.

It was always what Quinn liked- no, _loved _about popularity, the fact that people were so scared from her and what she was capable of doing that they tried to avoid her, to get out of her way. But it didn't feel good watching Berry do it. It made Quinn feel guilty. And, really, a big part of that -if not the whole part- was her fault.

"What are you thinking, Fabray?" She asked herself out loud, shaking her head as she frowned, confused and moody because of the confusing thoughts she was having lately.

. . . .

Rachel was still working on that report so the time she would spend with Quinn in _her_ home would be reduced to the minimal and indispensable amount. She did it unconsciously, like if it was an automatic response from a robot; wanting to be as far away as possible from Quinn. Lucky her, she hadn't treated her badly, she was actually civil towards her. Actually, if she came to think about that, Quinn hadn't treat her like if she wasn't worth to even say the time of the day to her like, _at all_.

As she saw shadows moving and walking aroun the room near her, she stood there in silence, pausing the song she was listening in her iPod, trying not to move or make a sound in order not to draw their attention to her and regret what could possilbe happen afterwards.

"Did you see Berry at practice today?" Rachel heard them saying.

"Quinn told me she was with her," she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face at the kind gesture the blonde had at telling a fellow cheerleader about them being paired together "and that she was condemned to do some report with her or whatever."

Oh, scratch that out.

Some kind of desilution invaded Rachel's chest at the words Quinn used to describe their intelectual communion. Did she really feel like it was a condemn to be with her?

The noise ceased so she started breathing evenly.

"You can go out, Rachel." Quinn said out of nowhere, startling her a little. "There's no one here."

Rachel stood up, surprised by the fact that Quinn had reffered to her by her name -without it being followed closely by an insult- and not by her last name, as she used to when she was treating her like a human being. The cheerleader's voice sounded warm and made the brunette feel comfortable. She slowly let her presense become visible, fearing to see things she didn't -or did (what)- want to see and embarrass herself and Quinn, too.

Rachel sat in a bench, to the right of Quinn's red Cheerio's bag, where her spare clothes were laying. She watched her search between her belongings as she herself had books resting on her lap.

Quinn took off the towel, leaving nothing to cover her rather -glorious- toned and very much naked body, making Rachel flush and turn around, embarrassed. It seemed like the Head Cheerio was quite comfortable with her body as she was so unashamedly displaying it in front of her. Quinn used the towel to dry her hair, looking how out of place Rachel felt and feeling hot and sexy herself -WHAT-, and so powerful for making her react that way. She didn't actually know why exactly she did that -taking off the towel-, it was like an impulse.

"Take it easy, Berry." Quinn said, letting a laugh scape from her mouth as she was dressing her lower half, putting on her panties. "Don't tell me this is uncomfortable for you." It wasn't uncomfortable for herself as she was already used to seeing girls undressing in front of her eyes. It was normal.

Rachel didn't say a word.

"Have you ever seen a girl's naked body?" She asked while putting her bra on. _Thank God_, Rachel thought, and opened her mouth to reply, raising her left hand slowly, her index finger ponting up. "Besides yours, I mean." Quinn cleared and rolled her eyes. Rachel threw her arm immediately.

"You can look now, if you want." Said Quinn as she started to button up her pants.

Rachel looked again, but a little blush appeared on her face as she realized the blonde's chest was left to cover, so she averted her eyes to the front. Quinn observed how Rachel had lowered her gaze from her face to her abdomen before looking back to the row of lockers in front of them; her gaze caressing her as she let every inch of her pale chest in. She felt uncomfortable at the sudden heat that arrived to her body and she rapidly put on her t-shirt and her letterman jacket, inspite her raising temperature. She needed fresh air and get somewhere where she didn't feel so suffocated as she was currently feeling. She closed her bag and started walking towards the door along with Rachel. When they were about to get out of there, she bumped into Santana and Brittany.

"What's doing Treasure Trail here?" Asked the Latina, looking at Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

"She's with me." Replied Quinn as she cleared her way away from the Latina.

"With you?" Asked incredulously. Rachel found her way out of the claws of the cheerleader and towards Quinn, who was walking through the corridor to the main entrance.

"Yeah." She said and added "See you later."

"Bye." Brittany greeted, grabing Santana by the shoulder.

They drove the little ecological car of Rachel's to the Berry household. The road was silent and a little uncomfortable as there was no topic to talk about and the silence around them was letting their minds travel to strange, bizzare and so unappropiate places that evoked unwanted thoughts for both of them.

They arrived finally and got out of the car as soon as Rachel turned off the ignition and walked towards the porch, leading the way and Quinn setteling herself to just follow the brunette, who opened the door with a fast movement of the keys and let the cheerleader get into the only place she felt good and confident about herself -leaving aside the stage, as it was where she felt fulfilled, powerful and unique-. It was warm and emanated familiarity, love, Quinn thought. Rachel kept going, walking up the stairs.

"Suit yourself, I'll be right back so we can resume our work." She said to Quinn. There was no way she was going to allow the blonde to enter her room as it was her only shelter from everything else, from the world, where nobody did judge her and where she could think and let herself feel the love, sadness and pain.

She dropped her backpack on her desk; her room still illuminated by the light coming from outside that stuck out her window, over the desk. It was tidy as usual. Her bed positioned agains the wall opposite to the window, looking just as she left it early in the morning whe she wake up to make her 6 AM excersice; the bathroom door semi-opened, showing there was nobody inside. Everything was silent and Rachel sat at the foot of her bed, her hands laying over her knees.

"Okay, Rachel, we have like less than two minutes to think before Quinn gets mad and starts breaking everything downstairs utill you dare to get back there. First of all, what. was. that? What about those thoughts you didn't have once but twice today? First on Cheerio's practice and then in the girls locker room. You know I don't have a problem with you having fantasies of any kind with anybody every now and then, but not with Quinn Fabray; it could be problematic for us and it could mean the end of our excistence in the world as we know it, elicited by more than just a few slushy facials every now adn then. No, Rachel. Don't do it. You're smarter than that and stronger. You can't be thinking such... things about the Head Bitch in Charge of McKinley." She told to herself. She always tended to talk with herself, it was like some kind of therapy for her, a way to put some order to her thoughts and to, ultimately, understand herself.

"Berry, where are you?" asked Quinn from the hallway. It appeared Rachel was so absorbed by her own thinking that she didn't hear Quinn's foot steps going upstairs, stopping at her door and the sound of it being slightly opened.

"Don't screw this up" she ended an then saw the blonde's face sticking out of the door, admiring her suroundings 'till her gaze met brown eyes. _Don't blow this, Rachel_.

"I'm here." The brunette replied to the blonde's question, regaining consciousness.

"Are we gonna work in that report?" Quinn asked, opening the door even more, her right hand stil around the knob, supporting her left side on the doorframe.

"Yes, pardon my tardiness. I was doing some thinking." She said standing up. "Let's go."

She didn't allow Quinn to get into her room, simulating that she was in need to get out rapidly from there and shoved her lightly, pretending she didn't mean to do that and eliciting the blonde to walk a few steps back into the hallway.

"Jesus, Berry. If you didn't want me to get into your room you could've just told me." She said while bitting her lower lip.

"Right. Sorry." She said half meaning it and half pretending. "Let's get the work done."

. . . .

The hours went by and the night showed up. Quinn and Rachel still hadn't finished Mr Stapleton's report on Cellular Reproduction, so the cheerleader had to stay and have dinner with the Berry family.

"Damn it." She said under her breath, but apparently loud enough for Rachel to hear and look at her with wide eyes. "My cell just died."

"Take. Use this." Said Rachel, reaching Quinn her phone. A noise coming from the kitchen made the brunette react. "Oh, there are my dads; I'll help them set the table."

"Thanks." Said Quinn, taking the phone to her left eat. "Hi. Mum? Yeah, it's Quinn. Look, I'll have to stay a little longer at the Berry's and I'll have dinner here. We need to finish this report as the due date is tomorrow." She told Judy. Rachel entered the living room. "Okay, mum. I love you, too. Bye."

Rachel smiled at the sound of Quinn talking so warmly. The blonde hung up, not noticing the brunette had been watching her and listening to the last seconds of her conversation.

"Dinner is ready, Quinn. I hope you like chinese food."

"Yeah, it's fine." She said and gave Rachel a little smile as the brunette walked back to the kitchen.

. . . .

They started eating and it was Evan the one who started the conversation.

"How was school today, girls?" Rachel smiled.

"Today was quite an interesting day, I must say. Lunch with you two was magnificent and I knew Daddy didn't have a clue about the surprise we made up for him."

_Surpise_. Thought Quinn for a moment. _Oh, right!_. "Happy birthday, Mr Berry" she said to Michael. She had totally forgotten what Rachel had told her earlier that day, explaining to her that that was the reason why they wouldn't be meeting at library that noon as they did the past two days.

"Thank you very much, Quinn. You're very kind." Said smiling warmly at her. Rachel turned around to smile at her, too, and she looked at the Diva out of the corner of her eye, blushing slightly and looked down to prevent it from being noticed.

. . . .

"Well, I think it's time for us to go and finish that report." Said Rachel as everyone had already finished their meals, grabbing hers and Quinn's plates, the blonde standing up with her glass on hand and left it the sink. "Don't worry about the dishes, I'l wash them later." Said Rachel to her dads, grabbing their plates as well. "Go and have some rest."

"Are you sure?" Evan asked her, still siting on his chair, while she hugged him by the neck from behind and pecked him on the cheek.

"Pretty much."

"Okay." Said Michael, standing up.

"Happy birthday, Daddy." She said and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Pumpking. Isn't it like the hundreth time you say it to me?"

"It's never enough with a few demonstrations of love. I like to keep you up to date. It's never enought when it comes to showing how much I love you." Ended Rachel, smiling. Her dads gaver one last hug and a kiss in the crown of her head, saying goodbye to Quinn in the way up.

"We hope to see you soon, Quinn. It's been a pleasure to meet you." Said Rachel's parents.

"Likewise." She replied while smiling, and it didn't feel like she was pretending. She didn't fake it. Everything felt and came out so natural.

Rachel's dads disappeared in their way up to their shared room, leaving her daughter and Quinn all by themselves.

"Very well, let's finish this so you can go home and sleep."

"So I can go, you mean." She said sardonically. Rachel looked at her, sighing.

"No, that's not what I wanted it to sound like." Rachel tried to fix.

"Berry, it's fine. Although the fact that we don't get on perfectly and that there was a Mr Stapleton's work in between, I actually liked to be here." She said matter-of-factly. She fold her arms over her chest, caressing her own forearms as if she was cold, looking around hereslf. "This place is warm."

"I can open a window if you want."

"That's not what I mean, Berry. Just listen." She said not being able to help being a little tought with her, but she tried her best to calm down. It was just that sometimes Rachel managed to drive her mad, quite fast. "Something about your house feels familiar, it's comfortable to be here. It's... _Nice_."

Rachel smiled shyly, looking at the floor and then looking at Quinn. That was when the blond understood why Finn loved her so much. She had never tried to get to know the Diva as she was never interested in doing so, but knowing this other side of Rachel, _this_ Rachel, so different from the Berry she was used to meet at school was impressive. Amazing.

For a brief moment both were comfortable with each other's presence and company and Rachel wondered if that would ever happen again, but she didin't believe it was possible. At least not in school grounds. For Quinn's part, she just didn't want to think about what was coming next, what would happen the next day when probably everything would come back to reality, back as it was before they were paired together.

They walked towards the sofa and focused in working out the few remaining questions, finishing sooner that they spected to do.

"Okay, I'm gonna wash the dishes," said Rachel, standing up and sighing tiredly, "and once I'm done, I'll drive you home."

"It's okay. I can walk. And it's not that far."

"Definitely not, Quinn. I can't allow myself to let you do that. It will take just a few minutes, and I'll take you home as fast as the signals would let me, if you're in a hurry." Said Rachel, walking towards the kitchen. Quinn had been left alone with her thoughts and felt helping Rachel with the dish washing was the right thing to do. She headed to the kitchen where the brunette was already washing one of the glasses and then put it aside to let it dry. The cheerleader took it and started to dry it up with a flannel. Rachel looked at her but she just kept staring at the glass in her hands and the singer resumed what she was doing, a smile on her face. The Diva handed her another glass and their finger brushed accidentally.

_Control yourself and don't be stupid_. Quinn thought. _Behave like a _normal_ human being_. Rachel didn't seem to mind as she kept washing like nothing happened.

"How are things between you and Finn?" Asked Quinn out of the blue, actually. She needed something to abstract herself from what had happened and how she reacted. She stared at the drops of water falling from the glass she was currently drying. Rachel looked at her but she didn't look back.

"Fine..." She was silent for a few seconds, as if hesitating to say or not what she was thinking. "Do you still like him?"

Quinn muffled a laugh and looked at her.

"No, not at all."

"Anyway, I feel we could be better, but I just need time by myeself to reconnect with my inner self once more. I need to think of me as a single being and not as one part of a couple. Not yet. I wan't to take a break." She paused. "I wanna have some fun."

Quinn laughed under her breath.

"I thought I wouldn't be alive to hear you say that, Berry." Rachel laughed wit her as their eyes connected.

"You so not know me, Quinn." She said smiling and looking back to the plate she was washing.

"After today, you're a total stranger for me." Rachel stopped abruptly every movement. "I mean, because I met a part of yourself that I wasn't aware of before." Rachel looked at her, brows still furrowed in confusion. "It's a good thing." The brunette smiled, relived.

"Rachel Berry, nice to meet you." She said stretching her right arm towards the blonde, hand full of lather, as to greet Quinn, who laughed timidly.

"Likewise." She said smiling, returning the greeting.

In that exact moment, the image that they could have about the other changed for ever. They became two strangers that coincided in time and place. And Quinn knew that if it wasn't because of Mr Stappleton's design and his stupid report on Cellular Rep she would've never dared to get to know Rachel Berry, the most annoying person of all William McKinley.

. . . .

Rachel and Quinn walked to the little Berry's car, each one entering in their respective places and drove to the Fabray's. None of them talked as they were tired. Quinn in the verge of falling asleep right there, in the copilot's seat, hear head nodding off every now and then, trying as hard as possible to hide the fact that her eyes were closing without her been able to control them. She had to shake her head to oblige them into being open as she saw Rachel parking outside her house, diminishing the speed.

After an uncomfortable silence while the cheerleader unfastened her seatbelt, she said "Thanks... For everything" while getting out, but stuck her head inside once out of the car. "Drive safely."

"I will, Quinn. Thank you very much." She said smiling. "Sleep well."

"You as well." She ended and closed the door.

As she walked to her house's door, she realized something: she was having second thoughts about who Rachel Berry really was. And maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late after all to start wanting to really get know that interesting and full of mystery stranger that was, for her, Rachel Berry.


	3. Best of You

Sorry for any typos! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: "_Best of You_" (Foo Fighters)

Rachel was walking towards her locker, revising in her mind that day's timetable in order to know which books she needed to grab for her first period's class on Thursday morning.

"Hi, Rachel," said Finn, showing up from her right. She looked at him and he bended clumsily, typical him, and kissed her on the cheek; stepping back a little and smiling. Rachel showed a fleeting smile and resumed what she was doing. Finn didn't say a thing but he found strange the way the singer reacted to his do. Finding the guts to do so, she asked "Are you alright?"

"Perfect," she said smiling while closing her locker. "Let's go already, we're gonna be late for Ecology class."

"I love when you do that," Finn said smiling while Rachel tangled their arms and walked them to Mr Robbin's classroom. Rachel kept silent and Finn started worrying even further for her lack of speech.

. . . .

"Are we ever gonna talk 'bout this?" he said as they exited the classroom, avoiding the crowded places (which was almost impossible) so they could be able to talk without being embarrassed. "Because I'm tired of not know what's going on with you, or us."

"Finn, there's no _us_. There's only _you_ and _me_; two totally different entities. We are not a unity," said Rachel a little annoyed as Finn had been focused on trying to get her attention to him the whole last period. "I thought you would understand. I thought you would wait."

"I'm done waiting, Rachel. There's never an answer from you. Nothing seems to progress."

"Then, end your suffering and quit waiting, Finn. No one's forcing you to do that," she said rubbing circles on her temples.

"You _know _that's not fair, Rachel," he said kicking some random invisible rock laying on the ground.

"Look, Finn... I'm sorry but I need time. And you're wasting yours by being with me," she said looking him in the eyes, a little sympathetic. "And you being constantly harassing me because you don't have patience enough to wait for me, make it impossible for me to focus on my goal. I need-"

"Some alone time," he guessed sadly, looking down at her feet. "I know. Just... Just tell me when you're ready. I'll be waiting."

That said, the QB got lost in the sea of people. The bell rang and Rachel cursed herself silently for having lost so much time as she then had to run and make a beeline for her locker so she could get her Biology book and arrive at Mr Stapleton's classroom on time. Thinking about that class made Rachel's stomach turn, she noticed as she reached her locker. Its turning getting worse as she walked nearer the classroom and, once inside, she had to rest her weight on the doorframe for two seconds.

"Are you okay, Ms Berry? Asked Mr Stapleton from his desk looking a little worried at Rachel.

"Yes, Mr Stapleton. I was just feeling a little dizzy but now I feel better," she said standing straight. Her eyes looked all around the room in search of a free place to sit as the one besides her regular place at the front was occupied by that specimen of human being -if you can call him that- called Jacob Ben Israel. Rachel half-closed her eyes at the view, observing how JewFro looked at her "seductively". Damn. That was the only place available.

That and the one at Quinn Fabray's left.

The brunette walked doubtfully until she reached the last bench in the left row. Quinn looked at her for no longer than two seconds and Rachel could swear the blonde's lip had arched into some kind of smile but as soon as hazel eyes connected with brown ones, the Cheerleader averted her look, her glace then cold and blue as the deep ocean.

"Hi," she whispered. Her stomach still turned and turned even more when she heard that Quinn replied her greeting with a simple and soft "hi".

The rest of the class passed by at a regular speed, not fast, but not painfully slow either. Mr Stapleton requested their reports, being Rachel the first one to hand it over to him. Then, as the teacher was explaining some new topic, Rachel took notes and wrote down whatever he said or wrote on the whiteboard; Quinn, for her part, just complained quietly that she didn't wanna do anything. Rachel being unable to avoid the giggles that escaped every time the cheerleader cursed when the teacher started to explain something new.

"Okay, so, take this last ten minutes to do whatever you want," he said and immediately everyone closed their books and started chatting. Rachel finished taking her notes and closed her notebook slowly. She just settled with watching the three Cheerios interact. She looked at them as she was watching the Discovery Channel, as understanding the basic behavior and so common on the jungle William McKinley High was. It was expected that, as any other teenager girl, they talked about things like boys, gossip and overall, about Coach Sylvester's imposed choreographies. However, Quinn wasn't talking much actually. _Weird_, Rachel thought. Santana caught her watching them, and as it was also expected, she reacted agressively. "What's ya looking at, Berry?" Rachel limited herself to stay silent and not correct Santana's "gangsta lexical" (that was so, absolutely wrong. Such a good language, so many beautiful words to use, transformed into this reduced and abused -and just violated- slang) and looked at the front. Nevertheless she could see out of the corner of her eye that Quinn was staring intently at Santana who looked back confused and just annoyed -regular look of the Latina's- and, lowering the volume of her voice, asked "what?" to the HBIC as to know what the F- was happening with her.

. . . .

Rachel walked through the library in her research of scores, as usual. She armed herself with a considerable amount of text books about Broadway musicals from the last fifteen years, courtesy of Bryan Ryan; and walked towards the back tables, hiding in a not so concurred place as nobody wanted to be surrounded by STD books.

She was left dumbfounded as she let in the image of a sleeping over a book Quinn. The blonde didn't seem to acknowledge the singer's presence there as she kept laying there as if she was all by herself. Rachel smiled and sat down on the blonde's left, resting delicately on the table the books she had been able to lift with her thin yet strong arms as to prevent the Cheerio from waking up, and took the one on the top, positioning it in front of her and opening it. Her eyes, for no reason whatsoever, averted from her book and focused on the one opened under the sleeping cheerleader's head and was surprised to see it was open right in the white lions section, which did nothing but rise the tenderness Rachel was feeling about the situation. She couldn't help but smile lightly.

In fact, white lions were somehow alike Quinn, thought Rachel. They had the characteristic strength of conventional lions although so defenseless in the outside world they had to build walls up around them, hiding inside of them. Hiding from everything dangerous and, with time, they tend to get use to what's safe and therefore feel it's not worth the risk to go outside as they're afraid of what might happen, afraid of the unknown. Afraid of getting hurt.

And, party, we all have that fear.

Rachel looked at the scores, thinking about the metaphor -as they are important- about the white lion and the perfect song to sing came right away, punching her in the face. The bell rang so she gathered her books silently, leaving them where she found each one. She then came back to see if Quinn had already gone, but the cheerleader was still there as if the sound of the bell ringing wasn't loud enough to be heard lengthwise the entire school, including the library.

The singer approached the blond and pressed her hand lightly over her back, moving it up and down to wake her up.

"Quinn. Quinn... It's time to go to class" she said but the cheerleader didn't even bat an eye. Rachel walked to the right side of the blond, as her head was resting facing towards that direction, and repeated the process again, pressing her hand on the blonde's back saying "Come on, Quinn. Wake up."

Without any will to avoid it, the brunette's eyes started to admire the sweet, delicate features of Quinn: her closed, tender eyes, the little shadow elicited by the mound of her cheekbones; her kind of angular nose, thin, rosy and so gaudy lips. She let out a sigh that mixed tiredness and sadness and kissed the blonde's forehead, affectionately as her dads used to do when she was little to wake her up when she was having and awful nightmare.

"Come on, Quinn. Time to go to class" repeated almost whispering and, little by little, the cheerleader's eyes started to open and got up slowly looking at Rachel and then, as if she came back to reality -and, partly, she kind of did-, stared at the open book laying in front of her and closed it rapidly, hiding it under the table, over her lap, for Rachel not to see it. The singer smiled. "Too late. I've already seen it." Quinn just kept looking down and stood up.

"Don't tell anybody, 'kay?" said she between a whisper and a plea. Rachel straightened her back and stood -as she was squatted down- and followed the blonde.

"It's not a crime, you know, that you like to read about white lions. Actually, I think they're pretty adorable and cute. I should have thought before that, being Leo, would make you feel somehow related to lions." Quinn laughed: she was right. "But I still don't get why white ones. What makes them different from the 'normal' ones? Besides their obvious both physical and physiological differences, I mean."

"I don't know..." said as she stared at the book's cover. "It's like they're strong but still defenseless at the same time as they can't live in the open air because of the color of their fur that does nothing but make evident their presence all around the savannah" she paused as they reached the library's entrance. "I feel someway... Reflected."

"I really get what you're saying. They're imposing, brave, natural leaders, lonely... Mysterious, interesting, appealing" words caught by surprise not only Rachel but also Quinn. Both froze, standing then just outside the library, the hallway empty, looking uncomfortably at anywhere but the other eyes, the embarrassing silence showing the tension between them. Quinn swallowed and said "What class do you have to be in now?"

"English."

"Oh... I have Calculus" she said, balancing her weight from one foot to the other.

"Do you want me to walk with you? As both our classrooms are in the same direction." asked Rachel, pressing her notebook against her chest tightly.

"Okay" replied the blond after a moment of silence and so, they started walking down the corridor. They didn't talk and Rachel was the one to say goodbye as her classroom was the nearer one. Quinn limited herself to nod and walked away after watching her disappear behind the door.

That was the last morning period before lunch and just for a second Rachel thought that perhaps, just perhaps, that would be a good day.

As she kept walking, Quinn thought exactly the same thing.

. . . .

"Hi, Rachel" said Finn, smiling shyly to the brunette that was putting some books in her locker. Hudson felt that that scene was a little bit alike the one that happened that morning, but he wished it had a different ending. "Do you wanna have lunch with me?"

Rachel observed her surroundings rapidly and once her eyes were on him, a huge smile showed op on her face, her eyes glowing.

"Okay" she said putting away the last book, closing delicately her locker to proceed and give the quarterback a hug, surprising him with the gesture but he was pleased about that.

"Awesome" he said smiling, feeling absolutely fulfilled, he rubbed his shoulder -actually, his elbow- with Rachel, signaling her to entwine her arm with his. She smiled and complied. Together, they walked through the hallway to the cafeteria and sat down on one of the tables near to the door. Rachel laughed politely to every joke Finn told her but, besides that, she didn't speak much. And that was odd, as she used to talk a lot, but she wasn't talking at all.

. . . .

Days went by and Rachel and Finn became inseparable, almost as Brittany and Santana, which kind of molested Quinn more than she thought it actually did. She seemed to never realize that every time Hudson was named her hand closed into a fist and she felt like breaking whatever was currently close to her.

"They're definitely back" said Kurt, supporting his chin on his hand. Everyone was watching the interaction between Finn and Rachel, how he talked and she laughed. And Quinn couldn't help wanting to punch the piano keys that Brad was currently playing, and break them and elicit an horrid sound from it.

"You don't even need to say it. Finn's all over Rachel, always following like a little puppy. It's so obvious" said Mercedes.

"I heard that at Puck's party, they totally did it" said Artie and Quinn stared at him. She saw them kissing -she bumped into them. Which was totally gross- and the solely idea of even _thinking_ about the possibility of that that could really have happened, made Quinn sick as she felt a light prick in her chest, eliciting any will to speak, eat or move to disappear instantaneously from her body. What was wrong with her?

Quinn moved away from the piano surroundings and sat down in the last chair on the raisers, opposite of where the lovebirds where.

"It's disgusting. They're all over each other "said Santana scowling.

"Yeah." Quinn, whose eyes irradiated jealousy, limited herself to say. Her arms trembled as she wanted to rip Hudson's head off and take his place, caressing Rachel's cheeks, touching her gorgeous hair, kissing her lips... And her thoughts didn't stop there. She wanted everyone to leave so she could massage the brunette's thighs, leading her hands up under her skirt, and kiss them. Lift her button shirt and caress Rachel's abdomen with her fingers, kissing it delicately, savouring every inch of the singer.

_What?_, thought Quinn, surprised by the nature of her thinking. _Where the heck did those thoughts come from. God_.

She averted her glance away from Rachel and Finn to pay attention to whatever Mr Schuester was saying, letting his voice distract her and preventing her from thinking.

"Get a room!" yelled Santana, annoyed. Mr S cleared his throat.

"Okay, you guys. These last days I've noticed you've been quite... Thoughtful. So i think the best you could do is to sing about it. About what's upsetting you. Find a song that relates to what you're feeling or going through" he said, always clapping his hands energetically. The assignment he gave them managed to gain Quinn's attention. It was just what she needed to vent what was bothering her -or whatever it was-: use music as a way to escape. The way she used to fill the silence in dark nights, when she felt alone and lost. She looked at Rachel once again, she was talking enthusiastically with Finn. For what she could hear from her place she was -obviously- talking about some song ideas she could practice for next day, as she had gone to the library in search of scores a few hours ago for her daily musical illumination. _How strange_, she thought sardonically, and as if she'd said that out loud, the brunette's eyes focused on her, making the blond hesitate if she had really thought that to herself and not said it to the rest of the class.

. . . .

Rachel Berry wasn't some random person, at least not for Finn. She didn't go unnoticed on the eyes of the quarterback. Sometimes he was so happy to see her that he felt like screaming until his voice died and his lungs couldn't handle it anymore. However, Rachel had been acting weirdly as the days went by; Finn could notice that. And if was able to see the change, it meant something big was happening; but every time he tried to know how things were going with the brunette, she avoided him and changed subjects, or they argued and took separated ways. It was always the same, and they always came back at the end of the day. It was almost like a routine and Finn did _not_ like to fight with Rachel; he didn't like to feel she was miles away when she was walking beside him. The brunette was a complete different world for him, one she wouldn't let him acknowledge, and he wanted to find the way to make her become the Rachel she was before: that little chatterbox with no filter the he adored so much and who loved him when they sang "No Air" a long time ago; who talked to him, above all, who was honest with him.

For a brief moment, he thought maybe it was his fault that Rachel was acting that way. Finn wasn't stupid, he knew something must had been happening, but he thought it was because of lack of something, something he couldn't give her and that he so needed; and then, after driving her home after Glee club's meeting, he decided to think what he was going to do to win her heart again. Something had to be done; Rachel was worth the fight after all, and he was the kind of guys who gave up that easily.

. . . .

Quinn was trying to find a song that reflected perfectly -or at least near that level- what she was going through in order to sing it on the next Glee club meeting, and couldn't help the rage that erupted inside her body like a volcano as thoughts of the events that happened lengthways the day. One of which she remembered perfectly, so sharply, as if it was happening in front of her once again. It proceeded like this: she was quietly walking towards the cafeteria to have lunch and she witnessed one of many interactions of Berry and Finn. She could see how the brunette smiled to her ex and hugged him so effusively. She just narrowed her eyes at the image and kept walking down the cafeteria, flaked always by Brittany and Santana.

Another scene happened _during_ lunch -God. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other-. Every time she glanced at the couple, Rachel was having physical contact with Finn, even if it was minimal -thank God they weren't kissing. Ew-, it _still_ was. It still counted.

Even though, she also remembered the moment at the library when Rachel woke her up.

. . . .

Quinn was really tired as the night before she couldn't get any sleep so after the most boring class of that morning; she went to the library as fast as she could and hid in the STD corner as she knew nobody would be around that area.

She had the weirdest dream, really, it was really weird. In it, she was a princess who was locked in a tower at the mercy of an enormous, horrible fire-belching dragon with sulfuric breath that made her tremble for her life. And, in the distance, from the little window of the tower, she could see her knight with shining armor and a blue cape coming towards her, riding a beautiful white horse with its fur also white -almost like a unicorn. And really, it may have had a horn-. She never felt happier than that in her entire life as finally someone was coming to her rescue. But, something scared her and took her out of that spell she had been under as she saw her savior reaching the tower; it had been the dragon's roar and the sound of the fire coming out of its mouth. Quinn hid in a corner, applying the fetal position and closing her eyes as hard as she could, wising to wake up and get out of that dream. It was a dream, right? She heard more noises, but not only the fire being spitted from the dragon's throat or the roars of it, but also the neighing of the horse-unicorn and the sound of her protector's sword against the air.

Suddenly, everything went silent and Quinn was afraid to open her eyes; she even tried to move her feet The Wizard of Oz style, to come back to real life, but it didn't work, she was still there. She still felt the dampness of the room at the top of the tower of an abandoned castle. And progressively she heard steps getting nearer to her and her chest swelled. The steps stopped and she knew there was somebody standing just outside the door that kept her away from freedom. Shortly after the noises came to an end, once she heard the unsettling noise elicited by the door crashing against the surface of the floor, she heard the steps getting closer to her, stopping besides scared little frame.

"Quinn, wake up" said the voice and its owner kissed her on the forehead, making her shudder. What seemed rather strange was that her savior's pitch was too high to be a man. She always imagined her Prince would have a _much _lower tone.

She looked up slowly, surprised to see her savior was actually a girl.

What?

And it wasn't just any random girl, it was Rachel, Rachel friggin' Berry, with her beautiful hair resting on her metal shoulders and her electric blue cape.

And then, with her beautiful, one hundred bolts smile she made her regain consciousness.

When she opened her eyes, she was back at the library, her head resting on the books she had started to read once again -she always loved to once in a while sit down and stare at pictures of beautiful white lions-. She looked around her and she saw Rachel, who was besides her. She could feel one of her little -totally un-manly- hands rubbing her back, moving it all too delicate -so comfortable- up and down her spine.

. . . .

In one of many Psychology classes they had at school, she heard the teacher talk about dreams being an expression of our unconscious, of the things we don't dare to think because we know they're morally wrong -or at least go against our beliefs-. Everything we repress goes right there and, relating that to everything she's been feeling lately seeing Berry and _Finn_ together, Quinn came up to the realization that she was probably in a fix.

And she had to get rid of that problem immediately.


	4. Patience

Really sorry it took so much time! I had been focused on doing other things but I can promise you that I will make it up to all of you. I really appreciate that some of you have been leaving comments because, really, I love them. So, I don't know, keep them coming? I'll keep that way with the chapters.

So, really, I'm sorry for having taking _so_ long.

**Disclaimer**: Glee's not mine. It's RIB's.

**Length**: ~3900

* * *

Chapter 4: "_Patience_" (Guns N' Roses)

It was Friday's morning and it became a routine for Finn to find Rachel during the first minutes of the day searching for her books for the respective classes she had to attend.

"Rachel" he said once he was standing beside her. "Lately you've been acting weird" the brunette open her mouth to reply but the boy got closer, invading her bubble of personal space and covered her mouth delicately with his right hand, going on with is rambling. "And I think it's my fault. So, from now on I'm gonna work on being a better man. For you, Rachel."

That said, he removed his hand from Rachel's face, who was looking at him rather confused; making an attempt to talk, opening her mouth and emitting some sounds, but nothing came to her mind. Finn continued at noticing her beloved's silence. "I want to be a better man because you deserve it, Rachel. That and my love are the best I can offer. You make me want to be better" and he stopped talking, thinking and looking absently at nowhere in particular. "Did that sound cheesy?" Rachel laughed.

"Yes, just a little. But it's okay" she said giving him a hug. However, although she had a smile plastered at her face, she felt something strange in her chest, and it wasn't love. She would know. In spite she was really touched by the bravery Finn showed at saying all those things to her, she was nothing but shocked, and maybe she felt he was cute; but there was another feeling there. Guilt perhaps? Why guilt? Rachel didn't know and that made her feel nothing but a little anxious. _Damned uncertainty_, she thought.

"Please, give me a reason" they heard someone plead, walking near them and getting closer. Quinn passed by their side and Rachel could see how the cheerleader glanced at her no longer than two seconds and then looked up at Finn as she walked towards the entrance door and got out. Walking closely behind her was a moody Puck, pleadingly calling the Cheerio. "Quinn!"

Rachel and Finn stared at that scene bewildered, the boy not really interested in that and the brunette broke the hug.

"What is up with them?" she asked surprised still looking at the door. Finn placed himself between her glance and the door and, with what he thought was his charming smile said "It doesn't matter. You and me is what matters now" he said. Rachel looked up at him, letting her hands rest on his pecs, making him move out and rest his back on the row of lockers, giving him a chaste kiss.

"Finn, I feel the urgency, and the duty, to communicate that what you just said is, indeed, very cheezy, and rather tacky; as you surely stole a line of some '50s Hollywood actor" and at seeing Finn's expression change, she smiled lightly. "But I appreciate the gesture. However-"

"Yes, I know, Rachel. You need time" he said smiling, which the brunette found weird as every time she said she needed time and space for herself they ended fighting and not talking afterwards. She observed her timetable on her locker's door once more, as she glanced every two seconds towards the main door.

Puck entered after a while; Finn was still with her while she closed her locker. Rachel looked at the mohawked boy and Finn averted his eyes to see what the brunette was staring at, which she did not notice. She kept throwing glances to the door to see if Quinn was coming, but she never did.

. . . .

In second period, Rachel excused herself to go to the restroom and once she got in she saw Quinn looking at her reflection in the mirror, her hands clamped around the washbasin, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Quinn, are you alright?" she asked and the cheerleader averted her eyes rapidly, stopping her crying dead, looking at the brunette's reflection. She then proceeded to lock herself up in one of the stalls that wasn't out of order. Rachel got closer and pressed her ear against the door. "Are you alright?"

Of course she was not. "Go away, Berry."

"But. Are you alright?"

"Go. Now."

"Okay" she said quietly and started walking towards the bathroom door.

"Sorry" said Quinn in a low voice from the stall. Rachel heard that.

"It's okay" she replied, her voice calm. She heard the sound of the door been unlocked and saw the downcast cheerleader getting out of the stall. Quinn looked up at the brunette who was still holding the knob, staring at her. The scene was quite uncomfortable as they both were silently looking at each other, hoping the other would do something.

Quinn stepped forward and Rachel looked at her, crashing against the surface of the still closed door in an attempt to unconsciously back away -that reflex being the result of the cheerleader's harassment-. The blonde, however, stepped even forward until she reached the singer and looked intently at Rachel glancing right back at her. The reestablished Cheerio's head tilted a little and she laid down a kiss on Rachel's cheek, who -she observed- closed her eyes at the contact. Quinn held the singer's face with both hands and placed a lovingly kiss on her forehead, as the brunette had done the previous day at the library, saving her from the claws of the evil dragon and giving her her so longed freedom; getting her out of the dream. The blond let herself sank in those beautiful brown eyes and felt the breathing of the tiny singer, so paused and relaxed, and how she let her weight rest against the door while closing it completely at the process. As her lips were inches closer to Rachel, getting even closer with every second that passed by, Quinn licked her lips. Rachel, being a person who takes what she wants, moved a step forward, pressing herself tightly against Quinn's body and sealing the kiss with the blonde.

The kiss was short but they kissed once again, violently this time, and Quinn was still holding the brunette's face between her hands when suddenly they felt the weight of somebody pushing the door to open it from the other side. Someone wanted to get in.

Rachel and Quinn moved away as possible from each other and started rambling nonsenses.

"Yes. I gotta go. Bye" said the blonde and practically ran out the restroom. Rachel smiled clumsily at Miss Pillsbury that had just entered the room and did anything but get what just went on, and proceeded to disappear shortly after the cheerleader did.

. . . .

Rachel went back to the classroom. They were in English class with Miss Worthington and as she was the only one from Glee club that attended to that class, she had time to herself. Her breathing was anything but even and it was obvious she was anxious. As her body was indicating to her she was able to rapidly arrive to the conclusion that she wanted more. She wanted to do that again. _Let's be honest here_, thought Rachel. _That was fun. Exciting_.

The bell rang and Rachel heard her name being announced from the door. She averted her eyes from the sheet of paper she was staring at and saw Finn was calling her. _Oh, right_; Rachel cursed herself. Having been with Quinn just less than five minutes ago made her forget everything, even the effort Finn was doing to win her hear again. What was she going to do about what happened in the bathroom with Quinn?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She didn't have to do that, right? It was _just_ a kiss. Girls her age did that all the time, making out with other girls who they thought were attractive, and wanting to repeat that, wanting her hands to roam over the other girl's entire body, right?

"Damn." Said Rachel as she stood up to join the quarterback. The day was going to be quite long, it seemed.

She did not want the kiss to _mean_ something, but it did and that did bother her. What did bothered her the most was the fact that she couldn't control herself, though. What happened showed that someone can never be one hundred percent sure about things. A couple of French kisses with the blonde could drive her that insane? Pff, _please_.

"Damn." Repeated Rachel under her breath, almost without meaning it and she cursed herself mentally because Finn had been able to hear that.

"What's wrong, Rach?" he said hugging her by the shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Nothing" she lied, it was obvious, but it seemed Finn didn't notice that and started talking about the assignment Mister S gave them for Glee club.

_Very well_, thought Rachel, _with this I'll be able to distract myself until I'm home and able to think alone_, she smiled to herself and then added _Rachel, you gotta hang on until after Glee club's meeting. You can do this_.

They got deep into the hallway, Finn escorting Rachel to her locker and he smiled when she looked at him. The brunette saw as Quinn walked by, opposite to where they were heading, and glanced at her for two seconds, eyes connecting. Even if the people parted like the Red Sea as the blonde stepped forward, she was walking so close that their arms touched.

. . . .

Next class was Spanish with Mister Schuester so the majority of the members of the Glee club were there. Finn and Rachel sat together, him being sat against the window. Mister Schue was explaining the conjugation of the irregular verbs in past tense, writing the declinations down on the whiteboard, back facing the class as always. Rachel how Finn's arm brushed hers over the table and saw the tiny piece of paper he was handling to her, then looking up to the QB's face; he was smiling.

Rachel opened it and read what was written, her stomach turning -and not because of butterflies, because there wasn't any- at what was doodled on his clumsy handwriting. "You're beautiful and I care about you. I love you.

The brunette kept staring at those words, pretending she was still reading it when she actually was _not_, but she just didn't know how to look Finn in the eye as she couldn't help but think in her last encounter with Quinn. She felt guilty. Really guilty, but she didn't want to think about that, she had to hold on.

She tried to gather all the strength she possessed as an actress and looked up at Finn, illuminated by the sun lights sticking out of the window behind him, whose eyes were glowing with joy and love. She could see so much truth and promises and purity in those eyes, and that just made her feel worse.

"Okay, guys" said Mister S from his desk. "As there's not so much time left, I'll ask you to write a letter. It can be written to a friend of yours, someone you know or some invented person. I know it's a lot to ask as today is Friday, but it just has to be a hundred words long. No longer than that."

Complains could be heard from the back of the classroom and one of the voices, Rachel recognized, was Santana's. If it wasn't for the fact that she felt guilty to reciprocate less and less Finn's love, she could say she would actually miss that moments with the other gleeks, or at least some of the moments with them. The club had somehow brought them together last year; okay, maybe not that much of together, but still it made them grow as a team and Rachel had learned to accept -and even care about- each one of her fellow Glee clubbers as they were: with their flaws but also with their virtues. Sometimes it was nice to be together, hanging out while sharing the same physical space, the same feeling, the same laughter, the same accomplice smile. They were like siblings, who fought over the silliest of things every once in a while but always had each other's back. Okay, that comparison wasn't as accurate as the Glee club really was, Rachel thought, but they could see them as -potential, if not already established- friends some way.

For an instant, the warm feeling of the moment Rachel was appreciating made her forget about her problem. Why the day was going by _so_ slowly? She needed to think. She needed _time _to think and during classes, or recess or lunch there was not enough time for her to do some thinking and be able to carry an introspection out and draw rational conclusions based on what was happening within her.

Rachel observed her clean sheet, her pink pen on hand.

"Dear" she wrote down and looked outside the window, beyond Finn's glance. "Quinnel," she blushed at the idea that Mister Schuester was going to realize how obvious the name changing was, but she continued writing.

"What we had done cannot be repeated –in spite that I can't really deny my liking to what happened- because we just... can't. Temptation is testing us but we must remain strong and fight against it. I need time" she always needed time, she thought "for myself, to get to know me again.

"I would've really liked this to happen in a more proper time" she wrote and paused, searching some kind of inspiration. "I'm afraid. I don't really know of what, but I do, and I can't deny that either. I have to remain faithful to myself and give me some time" again that word, "to think. There are things keeping me from doing what I really want to do and I don't want our encounter to confuse me even further than what it already had.

"I want to focus on what is going on inside me and what I want truly.

"Simply... Yours,

"Rachel*"

Once it was written, she looked at it, reading it while memories plopped up on her mind. Finn telling her he loved her, just before their performance at Regionals; fighting for her when Jesse got in the way; waiting for her and being always at her side, at good times and bad times. And Quinn really had to get in between. Quinn, who had never done a thing for her. Zero. Nada. Nothing good had the cheerleader elicited in her and she didn't get why she wasn't able to feel how she was starting to feel about the HBIC, with Finn. Could life be that unfair? Yes, it could; it seemed. Why couldn't she just reciprocate his feelings? Everything would be so much easier.

_Life's not easy_, thought Rachel, _if not, it wouldn't be worth it_.

Mister Schuerster's voice took her out of her self-absorption as he was requesting their jobs to be handled to him. He walked by her side and she gave it to him.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied the same way.

The bell once more rang and the noise of chairs been dragged backwards, the whispering of the students still present and Mister Schue's filled the room. After that, the day seemed to slow down -no in the good, movie style when you share a so longed kiss with the person you love- and it felt like time wasn't running at all; and every single time she passed by Quinn's side, their bodies brushed, sparks flying everywhere at the minimum contact. At lunch they sat along the other Glee clubbers so Rachel was relieved -happy, actually- that she wasn't going to be attacked by Finn's treatments. She hated to think that way, but sometimes he really did suffocate her at unthinkable levels.

Quinn wasn't sitting with them but with Santana and Brittany in a table in the middle of the cafeteria, their cheerleading uniforms always impeccable as were their pony tails. Rachel was able to observe that every time she "secretly" turned to look over her shoulder they were talking but Quinn sometimes looked up towards the brunette, meeting with her expectant eyes, the blonde averting her eyes rapidly to keep talking to her cheerleader friends as if nothing had happened.

Thankfully so, the evening went by faster much to the singer's relief. She also didn't share any classes neither with Finn nor Quinn, which gave her some extra time to do some shallow thinking between activity and activity.

It was four sharp in the afternoon and McKinley High's corridors were filled by teenagers and teachers just to be emptied minutes afterwards. Everybody but Glee club members -and the Janitor- walked their way out of school happy as it was Friday after all. _Finally_, the weekend started. Rachel was relieved as since Finn had told her he planned in becoming a better man for her she hadn't walked away from her for just one second, but now Rachel was alone and she started to really enjoy being so. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina walked by towards the choir room and she smiled at them as she closed her locker's door.

"Berry" Quinn said out of nowhere, grabbing Rachel by her forearm, tugging at it and leading her down the hall, towards the ladies restroom. "We gotta talk."

Rachel noticed the dominant, bossy tone the cheerleader usually -always- applied when speaking to her, as she tugged at her arm, grabbing it forcefully and firmly and she was scared nothing pleasurable would happen at all. I mean, it was Quinn Fabray that they were talking about. And she was Rachel Berry. Do the math.

They got into the restroom letting the door close behind them. Quinn let her hand travel down the length of Rachel's arm and got a grip of her little wrist, bending over to see if there was anybody in the bathroom, looking under the closed stalls' doors to verify there was in fact nobody but them. All the while keeping her grip around Rachel's wrist.

"Nobody has to know what happened" she said standing in front of Rachel and staring at her.

"Indeed, nobody needs to know" concurred the singer. There was a moment of silence and Quinn continued "In that case-" and tugged Rachel's arms, making her get closer to her, kissing her when she was at her reach, wrapping her arms around slim hips, trying to feel her body against Rachel's as much as possible, the brunette kissing with the same voraciousness, holding her face with both of her hands. The blood coursing through Rachel's veins was boiling at the contact and that added to the adrenaline that made her body vibrate she was in ecstasy. Quinn turned them both and made Rachel walk backwards, stopping when it was impossible to keep going thanks to the wall. The brunette gasped a little while but the cheerleader keep going, allowing her hands to fall from the brunette's hips to the higher part of her thigh, wandering over tanned skin, feeling toned muscles, leading her hands up, going through the same path but this time under Rachel's skirt, reaching her... Sitting muscle, squeezing it lightly and making their hips get impossible closer. The kiss got rapidly deeper and Rachel could feel her muscles warming up at the contact she was having with Quinn.

Finally, they broke apart in need for air.

"We have to go to the choir room" said Rachel after a silent moment, trying somehow to get her breathing to even itself.

"Okay" said Quinn, remaining silent but still in the same position, looking at Rachel and Rachel looking right back at her. Their lips locked again in a bruised, passionate kiss, their tongues fighting, looking for one last touch, trying to make the most of the little time they had left. Rachel held the cheerleader by her Cheerio's top, closing her hands into fist at the chest, and with a whine she broke apart.

"Let's go" she said, fixing her skirt and her polka dot shirt. "We're already very late for Glee club meeting."

Both of them looked at their respective reflections in the mirror, fixing their make-up and hair. The singer needed to use all her will power to fight the urgency -the necessity, almost-to jump on top of the cheerleader at her side and kiss her until the end of times. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door, open it and keeping it open for the blonde, who was fixing her crucifix hanging around her neck, to get out. The walking to the choir room was quiet and when they got in everybody there went silent, all the stares fixing on them. Rachel sighed and smiled apologizing. "I am really sorry for the tardiness, Mister Schuester" she looked at him. Mister S was standing at the front of the class, letting them know that they must have already started the lesson. Quinn just went to sit down with Santana and Brittany and, seeing she was still standing like a statue, speechless, Rachel did the same and sat down besides Finn.

"Well, Mister Schue, now that we're all here, Puck and I want to sing a song" said the quarterback.

_Puck and Finn?_ thought Rachel. _They almost haven't spoken since what happened with Quinn last year_.

"Very well, Finn. Do us the honor" said Mister Schue, signaling them to get in the front. Finn and Puck grabbed a couple of stools and sat there, the mohawked boy with guitar in hand.

_Shed a tear 'cause I' missing you_

_I'm still alright to smile_

_girl, I think about you every day now_

_was a time when I wasn't sure_

_but you set my mind at ease_

_there is no doubt you're in my heart now_.

Sang Finn looking directly at Rachel, who had to hold her breath to prevent a gasp from falling out of her mouth. _Damn it, Finn_ she thought. Why did they have to make it so difficult?

Damn it.

_Sit here on the stairs_

_'cause I'd rather be alone_

_If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear_

_sometimes, I get so tense_

_but I can's speed up the time_.

Together, Puck and Finn sang the chorus. Rachel could observe that the mohawked boy was singing actually, to Quinn. The brunette turned around to glance at the blonde who was looking perplexed at what was going on in front of her and then glanced over at the singer for a couple of seconds, still confused. Finally, the song reached its peak, Finn singing the lead and Puck in the back.

_I ain't got the time for the game_

_'cause I need you (patience, yeah)_

_yeah, yeah well I need you_

_oh, I need you (take some patience)_

_whoa, I need (just a little patience is all we need)_

_ooh, this ti-me_...

In that same instant, once Puck strung the last chord, leaving it resounding 'till it faded, filling the silence in the room, Rachel remembered something that Quinn -and the little show the two footballers put up- made her forget for a few seconds: she had, indeed, to do a very much important thinking.


	5. Why Do You Love Me?

Bonus chapter for the long wait!

**Disclaimer**: Glee isn't mine. it's RIB's property.

**Lenght**: ~5400

* * *

Chapter 5: "_Why do you Love me_" (Garbage)

Quinn was laying over her bed, the darkness of the night contrasted by the streetlights sticking out of the window and the silence that invaded her ears filled every corner of her being. She couldn't sleep, it seemed, because even if she was extremely tired and her eyes were closing involuntary every now and then she just seemed to not be able to get any sleep. Something bothered her.

A fleeting thought that made its presence visible in Quinn's head made her close her legs forcefully and she turned, laying on her right side. She shut her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, but the image appeared every time she did so: Rachel and herself in that closet at Puckerman's. What could've happened had Puck not interrupted the scene?

"_Damn_" she thought, closing her eyes once more but, that time, thank God -thought Quinn- she was able to fall asleep in the middle of the silence, the darkness, the confusion and an odd feeling in her chest.

. . . .

The dawn was begining to break and Friday's morning light made its presence be known. Quinn heard somebody knocking lightly on her room's door. "Quinnie, it's time to wake up" said Judy, her mother. Quinn sat up, stretching her arms like a little kitty and smiled at her.

"Thanks, mum."

She got out of bed and undressed once in the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and stiffened a little at the contact with the first drops of water -the first ones were always cold-. She backed away a little until she felt the liquid start warming up. While she was putting some shampoo in her hair she thought about her dream and the kiss she shared with the singer. Se felt weird every time she did, but as soon as she felt her crotch getting weter with fluids of her own, she clenched her hand in a fist and hitted her thigh, harsh. She was supposed _not_ to think about that: she was a girl, she was Catholic for Christ's sake and she had given her mother enough problems with the pregnancy thing -and, also, she didn't want to be kicked again-; she was head cheerleader again but, _overall_, she was Quinn Fabray. She had a reputation to look after.

She did all her thinking in silence, letting the water fall through the paths of her body to the shower floor. She didn't wan to say a thing out loud because she _knew_ that once she did, there was no turning back. Words have a hidden force that goes beyond what we think they do, and even if the saying says that they'll never hurt, they do, actually, and most of the times they leave scars behind. Quinn knew that. Even when you used them to lie, they have a tiny bit of truth and Quinn was tired of dealing with the reality. Why everything had to be so difficult? Okay, she was the one who caused her not-so wellbeing, but the things she felt while thinking of Rachel... What? Thinking of Rachel? God, no, she wasn't thinking of Ra- Berry. She was thinking about nobody. She was a normal teenager taking a normal shower to prepair herself to afterwards go to her normal school.

After so much chaos in her life, having being pregnant as a direct result of her infidelity -it counted, even if she did that because she felt fat- towards Finn with Puck, his best friend; after having had a tour to the different places she slept once she was kicked out of her own home by her own father and having given Beth in adoption -she felt horrible every time she thought about that, so she tried to ignore the thought; but sometimes, in nights that were dark and she felt so lonely, she couldn't help it and thoughts of Beth's little face, and her little fingers wrapped around her index finger, that seemed so big in comparisson with hers, and her little eyes and adorable nose, all of those moments she captured that dured no more than two seconds came to her mind and she just cried until she finally fall asleep-. After all that, Quinn just wanted some peace. She wanted to enjoy her last two years that were left in high school without the risk of putting herself in situations where she was in a vulnerable position; and being the HBIC again gave her that advantage. Nobody would ever take her by surprise, they would never laugh at her. She was cold and sometimes manipulative, but that was how she wanted everybody to see her. She wanted to be feared.

After letting a few drops of cold water wash over the thoughts, making her shiver, Quinn exited the bathroom and walked towards her room to get dress.

. . . .

Her mother droped her off at school and she got out of the car with a simple "goodbye", going deep into the crowd that was forming a funnel at the main door. However, with just a clear of her throat, people started -literally- running away from her way, looking at her with fear, not able to look at her in the eye, and she smiled, feeling powerful and fulfilled at the reaction she elicited.

She strolled towards her locker and just leaned against it waiting for Santana and Brittany to show up to talk about the chorography they had to practice and laugh at some random nerd that eventually would pass in front of them.

"What's up, sweet momma?" said Puck reaching her from her right. It actually took her by surprise, but she handled to simulate otherwise, and she did that great. The footballer threw his arm around the cheerleader's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked hostily while trying to get away from Puck's big body.

"I was trying to be nice" he said rather annoyed.

"By practically jumping on top of me?" she said after succeeding in her task of back Puck away. "Anyway, why would you _want_ to be nice?"

"Because I like you."

"Oh, no. Don't start with that again, Puck."

"You don't choose love. Love chooses you, and, by the way, we kinda had a kid together."

"Don't come talking about love" said, totally avoiding the Beth subject; she hated when he did that, putting her in the middle. They didn't have sex because they loved eachother and because it felt right, and she didn't get pregnant because she loved him so much and felt it was the next step in the relationship. She got pregnant because of a moment of foolishness, and she decided to keep the baby growing on her belly for nine months because she felt the baby wasn't to blame, it was her and Puck's fault, and you're not soposed to abort; it's wrong. Giving Beth, the baby, away was not hard -well, maybe it was, and maybe she spent most of the summer days crying when nobody was watching her- and it was the right thing to do; she had no resurses to raise that baby and she -really, she was tired and just wanted to get her old life back, she wanted to enjoy what was left of her teenage years. It was a win-win for everybody. "You don't know the _first_ thing about love, excep when it comes to love yourself."

"I don't get what is it that is upsetting you so much about me being attracted to you."

"Puck, you knocked me up. You lied when you said you had protection. You told me to stop getting fat because you didn't like fat chics" she said angry. Puck averted his eyes, clearly frustrated. "And the only reason why you wanted us to raise Beth together was because you wanted to prove to yourself, noone else, that you were better than your father. But, guess what," her eyes wer spakling mischeviously, the HBIC was about to come out, and no one was going to stop her. "You are. The only thing you do is have sex with anything that has boobs and wears a skirt, getting drunk 'till you don't remember what happened the day before, trying so hard to make everyone believe you really are a bad boy."

Puck looked at her, hurt and mad.

"That's why you don't like me? It used to be attractive to you before."

"So?"

"So there must be another reason, as I am the most attractive boy at this school."

"Are you even listening to what is coming out of your big, stupid mouth? Do you even think before speaking?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"There's no other reason, I just don't like you. It just is, I dislike the way you behave, everything you are, actually."

"You don't have to lie to me, you know?"

"Oh, Puck, stop. It's enough" Quinn said, starting to walk away with no direction to go, but it seemed her feet were heading to the entrance.

"Please, give me a reason" said Puck, following her just a few feet behind. The cheerleader didn't stop nor looked back. Puck called at her name, even more frustrated. "Quinn!" Even though, the blond kept walking, almost stopping her tracks dead when she saw Rachel hugging Finn. She walked by them and her glance met the brunette's and then she looked at the quarterback, who was looking between her and Puck, traces of a smile that must have been huge, evident in his face; but he was looking serious now, watching the scene she and Puck were currently "performing". She walked towards the entrance door and stalked out of the building.

. . . .

"Puck, we didn't even got through first period and you've already managed to make me mad. You and I will never be together" said Quinn, turning around to look at the football player that stopped in front of her. There was almost nobody outside in the school's parking.

"Just give me one reason" he said lifting his index finger. "Just one."

"Stop it, Puck" said Quinn, her head squeezed between her hands, looking down. "Enough."

"You like somebody else, don't you?" said. Quinn rested her weight against the wall behind her, her head in her hands still.

"No!" she shouted back, looking at Puck now, tired. He was really going his way to piss her off, and when she was angry she couldn't help saying things just to prove the other wrong. Or, really, just to make them feel awful about themselves so thew would just back the fuck off.

"Who is he, Quinn? Who's the guy?" repeated Puck, over and over. Quinn's head was spinning and she was about to have a verbal diarrhoea, worried that if the Mohawked boy pressed any further she would say something she'd regret. "Who do you like?"

"Nobody" she said, trying to stay cool, to stay _calm_.

"Who do you like?"

"I've already told you. Nobody."

"Who do you like?"

"Berry! OKAY? RACHEL FUCKING BERRY!" she yelled, standing up furiously, walking towards Puck. When her answer echoed in her mind, she felt sick. "Oh, God. Oh, God. OhGodohGodohGod, oh, GOD" she nervously looked at Puck who was just staring dumbfoundedly at her. "No. No. I mean I liked" she looked around them, searching for a salvation. "Jacob Ben Israel... Yeah. Him." she finished, whincing a little.

Said Jacob was walking through the parking lot towards the entrance of the school when he heard the blonde naming him. He looked at her, arching his eyebrow annoyingly and pouting. The cheerleader just stared at him with disgust.

"Go away, loser" said Puck, threatening to hit him. " She didn't mean it" Quinn was looking at her feet, and stomped backwards, leting herself fall with her back against the wall once again. "I thought for a moment that you still had feelings for Hudson but, for _Rachel_? You're unbeliebable." He said a little bit in disbelief. He just couldn't handle that right at that time. So, he left leaving her all by herself.

. . . .

Quinn just stood there, looking at the ground, contemplating the void. Her stomach was turning and her hart was beating so fast she thought she was going to suffer of a hart attack. She said it. She said it, damn. She started asking herself, considering maybe, the possibility that she was attracted to the brunette since even _before_ the kiss but that just made her feel worse.

Time went by but she didn't care: she had more important things to think about. Or maybe she didn't. She just didn't feel like standing up and walk into her normal life, pretending nothing had happened when it was totally the opposite, in fact. Once she said it, said she felt somewhat attracted to Ra -Berry, everything seemed so real; felt so real. It was _real_ now.

With her thumb and index finger she held the golden little crusifix hanging from her neck and stared at it. She missed when she was little. When nothing mattered and you were happy just _because_. Everything was love and at that time she felt complete. Her life was perfect, and everything happened easily. With the passing years, she could notice everything complicating little by little; that when growing up, people started worring about things that when they were children were absolutely meaningless. Prejudice being one of them... But she was Quinn Fabray, if that even meant something -it had to- at all. Se was strong, she could handle anything. She wasn't going to let things crush her, she wasn't going to fall down any soon. She could do that. Nobody messes with her.

She breathed deeply and counted to ten while closing her eyes. When she opened them, she felt how all the strength that drained from her body during her moment of weakness and madness with Puck, was once again coming back.

"That's it" she said while suporting herself in one arm to stand up. Step by step she was getting nearer the main entrance. The hallway was already empy but she really didn't care about any teacher finding her out at the time. She would make up some excuse.

She walked, strolled actually, towards her locker and in the way saw Rachel in a classroom. If she didn't see wrong, she was in her English class with the stinky Mrs Worthington. She once hear that in other school students had complained about her smell. But she didn't care about that at the time as she was focused on Rachel, on her beautiful, shiny black hair resting on her shoulders, the brunette being more interested in lookng outside the window than in paying any attention at all at the teacher in the front. She was about to go to the classroom she was supposed to be sitting in but a realization stroke her. She tought that after venting with Puck she was alright and fresh, that she was in control of her emotions but her thoughts were, it seemed, based in irrational ideas, so she hurried into the restroom feeling queasy, confused and like crying. However, she couldn't allow herself to cry in public. Ever.

"Hello?" she said once inside the silence of the room. Then, feeling her voice was cracking and showing how vulnerable she was, she cleared her throat and applied the most menacing tone she was able to muster "If there's someone here you better get out because if not I'm gonna turn your miserable little lives into a living hell."

A girl, who she didn't recognize, stuck out of the last stall, her eyes entrigued and fearful as she realized it was the HBIC she was dealing with. Quinn glared at her, fire in her eyes, and the red-headed practically ran out of there. She waited a little bit more, making sure there was nobody in the room but her and walked to the sinks, staring at her reflection, trying to decipher herself. Her selfconfidence was gone. What was happening to her? She just couldn't get what was going on inside her, that turbulence she felt when she thought of Rachel, or saw her. It was really disconcerting. She'd never felt like that.

She really wasn't that kind of person who focused on understanding what she was feeling withing herself, she just, like anyother person in her family, hide every dirtiness under the rug, sweeping it under the carpet, postponing introspection. She felt that all the sentimentalism was for weaks and that all it elicited was pain, confusion and, really, it complicated everything. Something she learnt from her father was to be ice cold and to close herself so much that sometimes it was really hard for her to realize what was happening inside of her _own_ self. However, inspite of the steel wall she had succeded to put around her heart with the passing years, Rachel had been able to dismantle her and leave her defenceless.

If wasn't until after she asked herself why Rachel was the one driving her crazy and not Finn, or even Puck, that she realized she was crying. She looked once again at the mirror, observing her tears falling slowly down, following the same path every time; and her heated, rossy cheeks. She hadn't been able either to listen to the bathroom door been opened and that someone was peeking out until she heard a voice that startled her out of her thinking and confusion and was asking her if she was alright. She averted her eyes from her sad reflection to -she was actually surprised by this- Rachel's, standing in the door, looking her straight in the eyes through her reflection in the mirror. The panic and embarrassment elicited her to walk to the nearest stall and lock herself.

_Perfect_, she thought sardonically while her stomach was turning again. _Always in time, Rachel_.

The brunette asked a few more times if she was alright -clearly, she wasn't, as she herself wasn't a girl that cried, or at least not in public places where she was exposed to situations like the one she was currently in in that moment, where somebody, for her luck, found her in that vulnerable and humiliating state- and she just limited herself to answer agressively, telling her to go away, until she yelled to her to get out. "Okay," the singer said, just obeying, and the weak and soft tone of her voice made the cheerleader feel bad for having treated her that way -not just in that moment but in the last five years- and she apologized under her breath. Rachel just said it was okay and she unlocked the stall and let herself be seen, dowcast.

She looked at the brunette who was looking back at her, both silent. Her mind was blank but her stomach was betrailing her, making her remember she didn't have any control over herself nor her feelings and that probably she never had, although she -stupidly- thought it was otherwise. Her heart was beating so hard and fast that it was suffocating. She stepped to the front, her head beating as fast as her heart pumped blood through her entire system. Rachel moved backwards, fear evident in her eyes. She stomped towards the brunette and looked at her, intently, now inches away from each other.

She wanted to kiss her, on the mouth, but at the last second she retracted herself and planted a kiss on a tanned cheek, dengeroulsy near to the corner of the brunette's lips. Then just kissed her on her forehead -thinking about the other day's dream- so purely an innocently but at the same time hiding an irrepressible, ferevent desire that grew with every passing second.

When she was finaly able to muster all the courage she had to kiss Rachel on the lips, her body vibrated, her stomach turned as it never did and her heart was no longer suffocating her. She kissed her heatedly, passionately, and Rachel kissed her back.

. . . .

After that happening, Quinn felt so proud of herself -ironicaly- as inspite of her estate a few seconds ago, where she seemed to not be able to recognize herself in the mirror, she haven't stopped being herself: she wanted something, and she took it, se was a go-getter herself. After all, that was the part that everybody else _knew_ about Quinn Fabray, the one that was the Head Bitch in Charge and Head of the Cheerio's; that part hadn't disappear, as even herself thought, after all the time she was out of the team. And it hadn't been any different when it came to Rachel as it seemed Berry wasn't her kriptonite as she so much thought.

She smiled as she walked down to her classroom but, Inspite of how satisfied she was with herself, she had some kind of epiphany when she touched her lips, her smile fading away almost imediately, feeling the heat of Rachel's lips over hers still with that strawberry flavor latent as well.

She wanted more.

. . . .

Ms Pillsbury's interruption, however, was kind of uncomfortable, needless to say completely and totally embarrassing, and every time she thought about that she wondered why she had reacted like a cavewoman, blabbing nonsenses and making a fool of herself in front of both Ms Pillsbury and _Rachel_. It was embarrassing to think about that, reason why she tried not to.

. . . .

The day went on at its regular speed -at least for Quinn-, almost like it was a normal day. Like nothing out of the ordinary had happened to -and between- her and a certain brunette.

"Santana, I need a favor" said Quinn, the Latina was standing at her right.

"Shoot."

"I need you to get me Finn's cellphone."

"What do you want it for?" she asked disbelievingly, her voice hard.

"I just need it, okay?" she said staring right back at Santana threateningly.

"Whatevs," she said rolling her eyes.

. . . .

A Freshman approached Quinn during one of the recesses after fourth period and -totally scared for his life- handed her Hudson's phone, which the cheerleader took abruptely, letting a "Get off" fall from her lips and then turned around to open her locker, hiding her hand with the device inside and searching through its contact list. She pressed "_send_" and a new message was wating for her in her own cellphone. She opened it and pressed "_accept_".

"_Add 'Rach' to Contact List?_".

Quinn contemplated what she was doing while staring at her shiny cellphone screen and decided it wasn't wrong to have the brunette's number saved in her phone. It wouldn't hurt anybody.

"_Save_" she pressed and then shoved Finn's phone inside of her locker and walked away.

. . . .

"Will you ever tell why was it that you needed Frankenteen's cell so much?" inquired Santana during lunch.

"I needed to send a message" she lied.

"To who?"

"To it's-non-of-your-business."

"You could've just asked me to borrow you mine" said Brittany while eating an apple. Quinn smiled lightly. "I know" and her eyes averted to a few tables at her left where the Gleeks were sitting and eating and chatting -all so freakishly happy and content-, Rachel and Finn, along with Tina and Artie, being with her backs turned on the Unholy Trinity. Quinn stared hungrily at the brunette and wanted to punch herself in the face when said Diva turned around and looked over where she was currently sitting. Their glances met and the blonde held the eye contact for a moment, licking her lips. Just seconds after, she resumed whatever talk she was having with Brittany and Santana, the image of her and Rachel in the bathroom still fresh in her mind.

. . . .

Still in lunch, Quinn walked through the empty halls of McKinley and stopped in front of a locker.

"_37, 4, 22_" she thought while turning the locker's padlock, signaling the combination numbers in order, and when it was open she shoved -once again- Finn's cellphone inside, locked it back and left.

. . . .

First period after lunch was Math's, the cheerleader's favourite subject. She used to make mistakes on purpose so she wouldn't be taken like some Math nerd. No. It wasn't good for her reputation.

The teacher was talking about trigonometry but the blonde wasn't paying any attention as she already understood everything, partly, and because she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Berry. She couldn't help her glance to avert and to look outside the window, letting the image invade her mind once again, feeling something funny in her stomach.

"How many time is left 'til it's Glee time?" she asked herself while looking at the clock in her phone. There where two hours left and counting. "Damn."

Quinn was alone in that class, for Santana and Brittany liked Sociology's teacher and both classes where at the same time. She was relieved, because it was so obvious that she rather be any other place but there and, had the Latina been there, she would have shoved her with questioning glances.

The cheerleader didn't want to think all that much about what it meant that she wanted to kiss the singer again, but the images were so _estimulating_ that she had to squeeze her legs tightly together to prevent the wave of arousal to overwelm her and show itself in the form of wet panties.

. . . .

The bell rang and Quinn did nothing but run off of the classroom, stoping on her locker to leave her books and drawing a bee line directly to the restroom. She had considered sending a text to Rachel so the brunette would meet her there, but when she saw the girl all alone in the hallway in her way to the bathroom, she womaned up and left aside any doubt, fear or insecurity that would have been bothering her untill that moment.

"Berry," she said, but she almost didn't even let the brunette acknowledge her and close her locker that she had already grabbed the petite Diva by the arm and dragged her to her own previous destination without looking at her. She verified there was no one else but them while she still kept hold of Rachel's wrist.

. . . .

They kissed again, but that time the kiss they shared was faster, bruising, needing, full of hunger and it seemed Quinn wasn't the only one who was longing to repeat what happened that morning. She pinned Rachel against a wall, roaming her little body with her lithe hands, trying to memorize every inch of the burnette while the latter kept her hands carressing her cheeks.

They separated in need of air and Rachel, with her breathing still heavied, said something about going to the Glee club because they were already late, but she couldn't stop. She just couldn't. She wanted to taste the singer for the rest of her life: her soft skin, her gentle -but demanding- lips, her exquisite tongue and her smell, so light but that made Quinn smile everytime she smelled it, knowing before even her eyes could see that the brunette was around.

Their lips locked once more in a last kiss that the brunette deepened right away, letting a little moan escape from her lips that was muffed by the blonde's tongue currently in her mouth, exploring everything. Quinn was surprised when Rachel grabbed her by the neck of her Cheerio's uniform and yanked her away from her lips, eliciting a pop from the action and letting herself whine a little when she herself had ended the contact.

"Let's go" she said while licking her lips. They fixed their looks and she smiled on the inside for Rachel's kindness to held the door for her to get out, feeling, however, kind of remorseful as she fixed her necklace and held the little golden crusifix in her hand.

. . . .

She walked silently behind Rachel untill they reached the choir room. Everybody inside fell silent the instant they got in, staring at them and Quinn _knew_ they were looking at them that intently because of that. She looked at the brunette and left her to sit along with the other cheerleaders. It was uncomfortable when people looked at her like that.

"Where were you?" asked Santana, turning around towards her from the lower sits.

"Nowhere" she said and averted her eyes from the Latina to Mr Schue, that resumed the class. Santana stared at her a little bit longer and then turned around with a huff.

She couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell anyone, actually, and Puck had just been a foolish slip. She had to avoid her now obvious -and declared by her to not only herself but to the Mohawked guy- attraction to the singer to be noticed. She didn't like it, however; being attracted to the Diva. Everything would be so much easer otherwise: nobody would stare oddly at her nor would walk away from her at lunch, humiliating her. If she did let herself _feel_, nobody would fear her and she did _not_ want to lose their fear, she didn't want what happened when she got pregnant to happened again. Not if she could do something about it. Nobody would make her fall again. Nobody.

The fear of losing her reputation and being kicked out from her own house could somehow conceal -she wanted to believe- her carnal need of Rachel Berry.

Finn's interruption of Mr Shue's speech distracted her from her thinking and she tuned in what was happening around her, coming back to reality when along with Puck, both footballers sat in a stool and sang a Guns N' Roses' song that Quinn liked very much. She stared at them, surprised and almost dumbfounded, more shocked that Puckerman was looking at her while singing than the fact that he was singing along with Finn.

. . . .

Glee club's meeting was over and Quinn felt the need to rip Finn Hudson's head off of his body as he walked away with Rachel, talking all sweet with his big, stupid arm looped around her tiny and delicate neck. She almost acted on it if it wasn't for Puck that stepped in her way.

"What do you want, Puck?" she asked annoyed while still trying to follow Rachel and the quarterback.

"Quinn, wait" said Puck, grabbing her by her shoulders and making her face him, making her look at him. Once the blonde looked up to meet his glance, Puck continued, "I... Support you, ok?" The cheerleader looked rather confused. Puck was never good at talking, you know, about what was happening within his rough exterior. His concentration face was hiding the fact that he somehow felt vulnerable, that he was making an effort. A big one. "I'll probably never have you. I... Love you, a lot; and I know I won't have you" and a smirk suddenly was plastered on his face "at least until you want no longer to tap Berry's ass."

"Stop being inmature," interrupted Quinn.

"And I wanted to tell you," he resumed, "that I'm always gonna be there for you. I have to let you be."

Quinn smiled and he let go of his grip on her shoulders.

"You know, I like it when you're behaving like a normal human being."

"I do what I can, babe," said Puck smiling. Quinn hugged him and he returned the gesture.

"Thanks," said the cheerleader. She was relieved because now she had someone to count on, someone to talk to, someone with whom she could be herself without having to pretend all the time. And as she tought about that, Rachel came up in her mind and some kind of warm feeling invaded her body, making her smile innocently. Images of the brunette smiling at her and hugging her and kissing her cheeks made Quinn forget for a moment of what the others may say, of the possibility of her mother turning her back at her once again, of what God may think of her -and do to her-. She let that warm feeling fill her, sealing every emptiness there was inside of her, healing every wound, forgeting all the pain and all the sorrow.


	6. Use Somebody

Here's the next chapter of the story! Thanks for the comments, I really love them. I really do. Sorry for any typos!

**Disclaimer**: Glee's not mine, it's RIB's.

**Length**: ~4300

* * *

Chapter 6: "_Use Somebody_" (Kings of Lion)

The first rays of light were sticking out of the window that was in front of the posted, queen sized bed, and the alarm clock went off, getting deep into Rachel's delicate ears and making her know it was time to get up. She sat up, looking around her and letting out a moan, remembering the dream that had ended just a few seconds ago.

_Stupid unconscious_, she thought while standing up, already decided to start her everyday routine, even if it was Saturday and she didn't have the need to do that. But, you know, she's Rachel Berry.

She turned her iPod, still connected to its base since last night, on and turned the volume up as her parents were not at home and they wouldn't be until their shift at the Hospital ended, which was in a few hours from then, just at time for lunch. She changed her pajamas for a gray tank top, tight boy shorts and exercise sneakers, ready to start her rounds on the elliptical machine. An hour of exercise, another one to take a good, refreshing bath, a good breakfast afterwards and she would be ready and shiny to face whatever the day had to give her.

. . . .

_Time to wake up_, thought Quinn when she was no longer able to stand being laying lazily over her bed with nothing to do. She stared at her clock: 11:30.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretched then as she decided to think about what the hell was she going to do of her life that day when her cellphone beeped and vibrated, making unbarable noices against the wooden surfice of the night stand at her right. It was a text.

"_Lts hng out,_" it said. It was from Puck. She didn't even need to read who the sender was to recognize it was him. Why people write like that?

"_Where?_" She had nothing to do and as it seemed for the glimpse her window curtains let her see, it was a beautiful day outside. She had nothing to lose.

"_At de prk?_"

"_Okay. See you in an hour,_" she replied.

"_An h?_"

"_Yes. I have to take a shower an get ready._"

"_Grls._" Quinn laughed just imagining Puck's face while saying that. She closed her phone and proceeded to take a bath.

. . . .

"What are we doing here?" asked Quinn. They were currently sitting on one of the park benches. Well, she was sitting on the bench, Puck was sitting in the benche's back putting her bad boy face on. They had been quiet for a while and she was getting a little bored.

"Nothing. That's the point," said Puck, starin at the girls passing by.

"That's all we're doing?"

"Yep."

"Don't you thing the idea is a little boring?"

"No?" Quinn fell silent, looking at the front. Puck gave up and tried to think about something to talk about but nothing came up, at least nothing but-

"What do you thing about that girl there?"

Quinn turned around, looking up to meet with Puck's eyes as if asking "_what the hell are you talking about_."

"Come on. Tell me. It won't hurt you," he said, smiling.

A few feet from them was this blonde girl that was taking her dog for a walk. Quinn looked at her. She was dressed in exercise clothes and had her earbuds on, sun making her skin shine a little more as it was covered by a thin layer of sweat. Although she thought the girl was attractive, she didn't really catch her eye.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I don't find her interesting." Puck pouted and pointed another girl.

They kept that way and she realized that no one was her type which made her wonder why she liked Rachel as every girl the Mohawked boy sitting at her side pointed had better physical gifts than the singer: smaller noses, bright eyes, bigger breasts... But nothing seemed to catch her attention. What had Rachel than the rest were lacking? What made her different? Every other girl was boring, regular, mundane in comparison to the brunette.

She didn't even know if she found them attractive as the only girl that she lik- the only girl she was attracted to was Rachel. And if she only felt that way with the brunette it didn't actually_ mean_ she was no longer straight. It didn't actually determine her _entire_ sexual orientation.

Not that she was questioning it.

"Truth be told: I never thought you were gay," said Puck. Always so tactless. Quinn hit his leg. He was talking really loudly. "Ouch!"

"I am _not_ gay," she said sharply, gritting her teeth. "But, even if I was, you would've never been able to notice as you are, well, _you_," she said laughing, mischievously looking at Puck who smiled.

"So..." He started while looking down to the ground in an angle of 35°, his hand supporting his chin as if he was making an effort to think. "If you're not gay..." He made a little pause to keep thinking, "Then you _are _gay," Quinn turned around to look at him, confused by the obvious contradiction of being and not being at the same time. "But just for Berry."

She analyzed what Puck had just said, opening her mouth a few times every now and then in an attemp to talk but nothing came out, so she crossed her arms over her chest, huffing.

"Gotcha," he laughed. Maybe he _was_ right. Maybe she was kind of gay but just for Rachel and Rachel only. But, why? Again that question. Why Rachel from everybody, anybody? Why her? What the hell was about her that had Quinn so... Lost?

"Maybe," she gave in, a little annoyed.

"You know you can talk about this with me."

"I don't wanna talk about this. Not here, nor now either." Puck kept silent. It was the best he could do, he thought.

A soft breeze carresed their faces and the sun hit their crowns. Quinn kept looking to the front, silently staring at nothing in particular, losing herself in thoughts and little by little she let herself be abduced from the world until Puck made her come back to reality by posing his big hand over her little, feminine shoulder.

"Look. It's Berry," he said and Quinn rapidly looked up to see where Puck's eyes were focused on.

There was, indeed, Rachel walking a few feet from them by the sidewalk outside the park. She was looking at both sides so they knew she was going to cross the street.

"Let's see where she goes," said Puck enthusiasticaly, brushing his shoulder with Quinn's.

"No. No," she said trying to stop the wave of anxiety running through her veins. "No, Puck. No way."

"Come on," he said and popelled his body, jumping off the bench and starting to walk towards where Rachel was heading.

"Puck. Puck!" she hissed. "Come back here," she said but he just wouldn't oblige. She stood up and started following him. "God dammit, Puckerman."

Quinn moved her feet, one step after another and found herself, along with Puck, at the Market's entrance.

"I guess Berry has to run some errands."

"Boring," said Quinn turnind around and walking back her steps, turning again to see Puck. "I told you we shouldn't have followed her, she's going to do nothing interesting."

"Oh, come on, Quinn. I know you want to follow her. You're weird as that," he said, raising a brow espectantly. The cheerleader put her hands on her hips and kept silent as she stared at him.

"Ok, but just for a few minutes and then we disappear," she said and Puck smiled as he got in and held the door open for her to step in.

"This is gonna be fun," he noded.

They walked throught the halls but didn't seem to find any trace of Rachel.

"Okay. You go see there. I'll check here," he said.

"No, Puck, we are not supposed to split up!" she said but Puck was already gone. Literally ran. Quinn turned around, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, finding herself frozen when her eyes caught brown eyes from a few feet down, near the vegetables section, staring right back at her, rather confused.

_Oh, God. I'm screwed. Run or die? Run or die?_ she thought. Run was chosen and so, she left. She ran and ran until she was sure she was away from the vegetable section, her breathing anything but even. For Christ's sake, if Rachel realized she was there she would've made a total fool out of herself. _Please, God, don't let her realize it was me._

"Quinn? Is that you?" The cheerleader closed her eyes, frozen again, her heart stopped beating for a second and she really didn't want to turn around to see who was calling her name. She knew who the voice belonged to. So, she pretended she was looking to some stuff there, trying to turn her back to Rachel, hiding a little her face with her left hand. She listened steps coming near to her so she tried to hide the fact that she was trying to walk away from the singer. Inspite she didn't want to get caught -and she was nervous about that-, she couldn't help but find the situation quite hilarious. As she thought about that she didn't see the brunette moving and, suddenly, Rachel was standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Fuck.

"Doing some shopping," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I can see that," she said averting her eyes to the product Quinn was holding in her hands, cocking her left brow. She did the same and it was then when she realized she was holding a box of profilactics, strawberry flavored.

"Oh, God," she gasped as she returned the box to its previows place. "Oh, God. It's not what you think."

Rachel laughed and looked at her in the eye. _Oh, God, controle yourself, Fabray_, she said to herself but the singer's glance was so sexy; it made her want to just jump over her in the middle of the market, in that exact moment, and kiss her senseless. She couldn't help but lighlty bit her lower lip. Rachel, for her part, averted her eyes again, fixing on the cheerleader's lips in front of her.

_Rachel Barbra Berry, you better controle yourself and behave like a normal, educated, civilized human being. Don't let you inner sex animal take possesion of your body. No. Not here, anyway. Swallow your need. Besides, you got to keep moving because Dad and Daddy are about to arrive home and you have got to finish cooking._

As they were both immersed in their own thinking, they couldn't stop staring at each other and they didn't realize either that, just like metal and magnetos, their bodies were attracted at full force.

Quinn could see Puck peeking out of the corner of the hall but as soon as he saw them, he just smiled, pretending he didn't see anything, and disappeared.

"Well, I think I have to go," said Quinn, even if she didn't want to do that but totally the opposite. She wanted to stay, with Rachel. She wanted to kiss her. Badly. She stepped back and turned around, her back to Rachel and then thought _you know what? You can stay for a while. It wouldn't hurt anybody if you did so_, and so, she faced the brunette to see her. "But I could stay a little longer." Rachel smiled, and even if she did kind of smile a little, she made herself add "I don't have any other thing to do, so." Rachel just smiled widely. They walked together, and even if they were silent, every time their eyes met they couldn't help but smile stupidly.

Quinn joined her as she resumed where she was before bumping into the blonde and finished getting everything she needed. Even the cheerleader offered to carry the eviroment-friendly bag Rachel carried every time she went to the market, and even if she refused, the blonde just grabbed it. She seemed strong enough and she said she could handle the heavy weight. After all, she was a Cheerio, right?

"Thanks for helping me, Quinn. It was very kind of you," she said when everything was paid, trying to take the bags -that were very heavy- from the cheerleader but she just shook her head 'no'. Rachel stared at her rather confused.

"You can't carry this weight by yourself, Berry. Let me help you with this. Your home is not that far, right?" asked Quinn. Rachel swallowed. That scene was prety familiar. At least for the brunette. The whole Quinn going to her home seemed, and sounded, like some kind of deja vu.

Thye walked silenty down to the Berry fort. Rachel stook her hand in her little purse and opened the door with the key that was inside, leting Quinn enter with her and lifting the bags a little she asked "Where do I leave these?"

"Here," said Rachel as she got into the kitchen and pointed the blonde to the kitchen table. The cheerleader left them where she was asked.

"What are you cooking?"

"Some meat," she said wrinkling her nose. "It's for my dads. They don't love animals enough to commit themselves to a vegan life syle. Even though, they're respectful of my belief and so don't eat as much meat as they used to."

"Now, I think it's time for me to go," said Quinn looking at Rachel, who turned around to look at her when she heard her saying that.

"You can stay and eat with us, if you want," she said. "It wouldn't be the first time, anyway." Quinn remained silent, staring at the brunette in front of her, the latter staring right back. Intense and intent glances where exchanged and before anyone could stop their lips were locked.

_Finally_, thought Quinn as she felt Rachel's lips over hers.

_Oh, God, yes_, thought Rachel.

Someone clearing their throat near them made them split instantly. Quinn was terrified as she noticed the white man with big glasses, who seemed pretty tired, that was staring at them.

"Hi dad," said Rachel, clearing her throat herself to get rid of the trembling of her voice. Evan seemed rather annoyed and Quinn was deifinitely terrified.

"I think it's really time for me to go," she said without knowing what else to do. She wanted to literally run out of there. First of all, she shouldn't have listened to Puck's nonsenses about that being some how funny.

"I concur," sentenced Evan. As Quinn walked to the front door, she turned to see Rachel, who rised her hand shlyly, greeting her. She smiled. However, the fear got inside of her once more when her eyes landed on Mr Berry's face. Her smile no longer plastered on her own.

"Bye, Mr Berry."

"Bye..." he said, making a pause as he couldn't remember the girl's name. He was never good at remembering things beyond surgery steps, and even though, he always had to repass every time he was about to get into the O.R.

"Quinn," said Rachel and the cheerleader at the same time.

"Fabray," ended the singer.

"Oh, right. Bye, Ms Fabray."

With that, Quinn got out of the Berry household, closing the door behind her and starting walking towards her own home.

"Puck, I know you're there, you can show yourself now," she said and from a few bushes in the front of the house she heard a laugh.

"It was the most sexiest, yet funniest thing I ever saw," he said."And I never thought it was possible."

"Shut up," she said laughing as she hit his arm when he was besides her.

As they walked back to the park, Quinn let her mind wander and started thinking about how nice it was to be with Rachel, even if they hadn't even had _that_ much physical contact and inspite of the uncomfortable encounter with Evan Berry and that they in fact hadn't talk that much in the thirty minutes they spent together from the market to her house. It was nice to spend time with her. Maybe...

Maybe they should hang out more often.

. . . .

As Rachel saw Quinn walking away from her home, not at all surprised to see Puck at her side, clear images of her earlier dream came back to her mind. It had felf so real.

She was going up to her soom and heard the vibrating of her phone inside her night stand. She reached it, intrigued by receiving a text at that time. It wasn't that early, though, but regular people, normal kids who weren't focused in their future and that were totally commited to make it a success, just woke up late in the evening.

"_I need to see you,_" said the message and Rachel strolled down to see who it was from, but it said it was an unknown sender.

"_Who are you?_" she asked flatly. She closed her cellphone and it instantly vibrated on her hand. "_You have 1 New Message,_" said the external screen. She opened it again.

"_Q._" Rachel froze right away letting herself fall to a sitting position over her bed.

"_Quinn?_" she wrote and pressed "send".

"_Don't even doubt about that, Berry._" She received. Yes, it was indeed Quinn, thought the brunette. A sloppy smile made its way to her face and for a minute she looked down to see what she was wearing and she was aware that it was not her best outifit, but she felt a too familiar feeling, like when Kurt was all over her about the make over, telling her that if she wanted to get Finn, she had to do as Sandy did to get Danny Zuko. Yeah, dress like a ho. Kurt's words, not hers. And somehow Quinn was managing to make her want to look a little different.

"_Where?_" she tiped.

"_Your place._" Rachel freaked out a little when she read the text and was really stratled when she heard a knocking on the door. She peeked out of the window, supporting her weight with her hands tightly pressed on her desk so she could propel her body forward. A head of blond hair made her stomach turn and the butterflies there went crazy. Being nervous and the blonde outside her house caught her totally unexpectedly. She walked towards her bathroom and checked her reflection, fixing her hair and then let herself sink in the reflection of her eyes.

She got out of her room and got deeper into the stairs, going down, directly to the door and she sighed, trying to calm down because she started to feel the sophocation of her heart beating so fast. She opened the door and saw a couple of green eyes fixing on her. Quinn seemed nervous too.

"Hi, Quinn," said Rachel, warmly smiling. She just couldn't help but do that every time she thought or saw or heard Quinn.

"Hi, yourself," said Quinn in what Rachel thought was a rather strange tone. It wasn't sharp, nor agressive, nor denigrant, nor sardonical. No. It was soft and warm and it did nothing but make the butterflies in her stomach even madder.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked and the blonde nodded while entering when the brunette stepped aside and allowed her to get in. The cheerleader did not move any further and rested her weight on the opposite wall. The brunette closed the door and they stared at each other intently. No body said a thing and, really, they were kinda hypnotized by one another. "Um... Let's go to the living room?"

"Sure," replied Quinn, still absorved by Rachel's glance and nodded quite frantically. Rachel walked through the hall and guided her to the room. Quinn sat beside her in the couch that was in front of the TV.

"So, to what do I owe this hon-" wanted to ask Rachel but suddenly Quinn was pouncing over her, kissing her and she just forgot about what she wanted to ask so she willingly proceeded to acommodate herself into a possition that would warantee her that she was going to enjoy the situation as much as possible. She leaned her back against the arm of the couch and slid one of her legs to the other side of Quinn; being open would provide the blonde with the option to settle herself between her willingly open legs. Not one to lose the hint, Quinn did that exactly, trying to be as close to Rachel as possible. She let her hands wander under the brunette's sweater and t-shirt, touching smoth, soft skin. She caressed the sides of her torso with each hand, wanting to merge with the singer under her. God, she wanted to kiss her forever. She tasted so good.

She let her right hand get to northern lands, going over Rachel's abdomen and when she was just about to touch the underside of a breast she stopped, not just moving upwards but kissing the brunette, too, as if asking for permission to keep going. The singer moved her hands that were melted in everything that was Quinn's hips and grabbed the blonde's face with both hands, bringin her in a slow yet sensual kiss. They could totally take time to... get to _know_ each other, thought Rachel. The blonde was kissing her so deeply that she just could not moan out of the pleasure she was feeling and she just couldn't help but let one scape from her lips when the cheerleader posed a hand over her left breast. It wasn't there for a long time, though, because then Quinn took both of her hands away form the delicious contact it was having with her chest and went downwards, over her belly and then stopped when they came in contact with her thighs. With a light flush she looked at Rachel as she moved her hands slowly up, bringing the brunette's skirt up as she did so, caressing the skin she found there, drawing circles with her thumbs and she started peppering kisses to her cheeks, her jaw, her neck; stopping just a little bit lower when Rachel's sweater became a problem. Instead of taking the offending garment off, she just yanked it up along with the t-shirt under it and kissed her boiling belly. She kept her kisses getting lower, almost reaching the center, where Rachel started to feel bothered, needing release right about now.

However, and a little sadly for Rachel, she could see that Quinn's face was almost violet and she understood why she was so... Nervous. She herself didn't know either what they were -literally- supposed to do in the next level. She didn't really care about fixing her clothes and instead she raised her back up in order to be flushed against Quinn's torso and kissed her, that time castly and innocently. They then looked intently, the lust in their eyes -almost- gone, leaving green and brown to meet again.

Now that she came to thing about that, Quinn had time eyes, which tend to change color according to their emotional state: Hazel, if she was neutral or just woke up; light brown -almost even dark brown- when she was sad and green when she was happy. A kind of joy invaded her whole being and she felt the need to tell her that she loved her, but she thought better because it was really too soon to say those words. And, anyway, she didn't even know Quinn that well and there were indeed a lot of things to discover; but overall, she didn't want to scare her.

She didn't want to scare her _away_.

At that point, Rachel didn't want to kiss other lips that weren't the cheerleader's.

"What do you wanna do?" asked Rachel, smiling, her eyes in an angle 35° up to meet the blonde's gaze, who was smiling, too.

"I could just stay here. I'm pretty comfortable, actually," the brunette's smile got even wider. It was -if not the first- one of the first time the cheerleader treated her nice. Rachel held her tightly, her left cheek plastered to the blonde's chest, and Quinn responded the hug by surrounding the tanned girl's neck with her arms. "I like being like this."

"Me too," said Rachel as she separated a little her head from the Cheerio's chest. "Kiss me again, Quinn."

And as the singer commanded, she obliged. That time the kiss was neither hungry nor fast; it was calm and deep and more than the result of a strong force of physical attraction, it was a demonstration of love; an unspoken pact, the promise of something big. There was so much hope.

Their tonges caressed, petted each other, but didn't fight and Rachel let her hands move up and down Quinn's torso when something broke the silence and the brunette smiled almost instantly: it had been Quinn's belly announcing it was hungry.

"Let's give your stomach something to eat," said Rachel as she peppered little kisses over the blonde's lips. Quinn laughed a little to hide the fact that she was a little embarrassed but also because she liked to be like that with the brunette.

As she started to get something done for Quinn to eat, the cheerleader let her arms hug her by the hips from behind. "I love you, Rachel, and I think I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you. I love you."

Rachel smiled and turned around insedie the Cheerio's embrace to look at her and she hugged her by the neck, standing in her tiptoes to kiss her.

And that way the dream eneded and that same morning she woke up, all alone, with the taste of Quinn's lips on hers, her perfume still somehow in the air and the heat of her arms surrounding her.


End file.
